Bewitched
by Krys Yuy
Summary: AU. SMOuran. Due to a chance encounter, Usagi is drawn to the mystery surrounding the anti-social twins at her new school. But the strength of her attachment is the last thing anyone expects. :: Usagi x ? Hitachiin ::
1. Amber

**Bewitched**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Themes: #66 (next door; neighboring; **nearby**)  
Summary: AU. Due to a chance encounter, Usagi is drawn to the mystery surrounding the anti-social twins at her new school. But the strength of her attachment is the last thing anyone expects.  
Pairing/Characters: Usagi/? Hitachiin (Ouran Koukou Host Club)  
Warning: Spoilers for Ouran if you haven't seen it, especially with the twins.  
Rating: PG/K+  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
Author's Notes: For the community 30houshin at LiveJournal. Alternate Universe because there are no youma, no sailor soldiers, etc. This is meant to be a short chaptered story, at least three parts. This story jumps from scene to scene intentionally – some of the jumps aren't as smooth as others, I suppose. Usagi's background is left deliberately murky in this part (only allusions are made). Hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review. Thank you.

* * *

Part 1: Amber

It wasn't love at first sight. She knew that much, at least. But she wasn't sure it was like at first sight either. The clearest thing in her memory were amber eyes boring into hers for a mere second, a soft whisper, and then he was gone.

She had been left to stare after his retreating form, clutching textbooks to her chest, heart pounding. There had been something in his eyes that called to her. An infinite loneliness, a secret desire flickering just beneath the surface. It had been the first time she had ever seen him, and she had no idea who he was.

The next day, amber eyes still fresh in her mind, she plucked up enough courage to ask the girl seated next to her. Being a new transfer student at an elite private school had her usual cheerful-self subdued, and in its place was a nervous wreck. She resisted the urge to sigh in relief when her neighbor gave her a shy, yet encouraging, smile.

"Tsukino-san, right?" she said, cropped hair shining blue in the light. "I'm Mizuno Ami." She held out her hand.

She shook it gratefully. "Please – call me Usagi."

"You can call me Ami, then, Usagi-san."

Usagi hoped there would be a day when they could add '-chan' to the end of their names, but didn't want to push her luck at the beginning of such acquaintances. She wasn't quite sure how the social rules worked at Ouran, but she knew they were definitely different from Juuban. She marveled at the bizarre twist her life had taken, and wondered, not for the first time, if she was really supposed to be there.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

The blonde snapped back to attention as her newfound acquaintance looked at her curiously. "Well, yes. I was just – well, I was wondering if you know the name of this boy I ran into yesterday."

"Boys?" A pink tint appeared on Ami's cheeks as she looked down at her notebook. "I'm afraid I'm not very good with boys. Umm, names or in general."

"Oh." Usagi deflated somewhat, and thought it shouldn't have mattered so much. He was a stranger after all.

Ami, however, must have seen the expression on her face, because she was quick to reassure her. "Well, there's no reason I can't try. Can you describe him for me?"

Usagi smiled. "Well, he was tall." She bit her bottom lip in thought and remembered the Roman numeral pin attached to the collar of his junior high uniform. "A third year like us. He also had cropped brown hair up to here." She brought her hand to the middle of her ear. "There were reddish tints in it." She hesitated as his penetrating gaze flashed in her head. "And eyes… like amber," she finished in a whisper. She looked over at her friend and noticed she was frowning down at her notes. "Something wrong, Ami-san?"

"What?" Ami shook her head and turned. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just… the person you described sounds an awful lot like one of the Hitachiin brothers."

_One of...?_

Ami continued speaking before she could ask. "And, if that's the case, I have to warn you, Usagi-san."

Her sudden serious tone had Usagi straightening her back, an involuntary chill running through her. "Wh- what is it?"

"The Hitachiins are from Class A. I've heard they're smart, but they've secured a place in A because the Hitachiin family is very wealthy and powerful in the fashion industry."

She filed away the information. "Is that all?"

Ami shook her head. "The Hitachiin brothers are… cold. I've never interacted with them myself, but I've heard and seen… It's like they're in their own world. It's always been just the two of them." She looked at Usagi as if trying to decide something, and continued forward hesitantly. "Girls who have confessed tend to get their hearts broken."

"Oh!" Usagi shook her head vehemently. "I wasn't asking because I have a crush. I mean, he was handsome, but –" She took a deep breath. "– no. That's not why."

"Well, it's better for you to know anyway. You seem very kind, Usagi-san. I'd hate for you to get hurt." Ami shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "They're broken a lot of hearts."

"I just –" _I just want to what? Talk? Help?_ She remembered his eyes. Vulnerable. Trapped. Then his expression had shuttered close and he had turned away. "There's something about him." Her fingers tapped along the desk in time with a nameless tune. "Do you know his first name?"

Ami looked surprised. "Well, I'm not sure. Y'see, they're actua–"

She was cut off as the teacher entered the room and called for attention. Ami sent her an apologetic look and Usagi smiled, indicating it was fine. They could talk about it later. Ami returned her smile before turning her full attention to the teacher, taking notes diligently. Usagi hid a sigh and started taking notes as well. Her grandfather, though she had only known him for less than a year, wouldn't take kindly to her keeping up the same lackluster performance she had at Juuban.

Usagi resisted the urge to tug at her brown collar, wishing she had her old blue and white sailor uniform, even though the Ouran junior high one was comfortable. She supposed she just longed for things from her past. She shook her head and listened to the drone of the teacher's voice, trying very hard not to fall asleep.

–

Usagi had a lot of work to catch up on, having transferred in the middle of the school year, and therefore didn't have time to even think about the mysterious boy that had somehow captured her attention.

It wasn't until later that week that everything came crashing back. She was walking down an open corridor – the building to her right and columns to her left. This area of the school was perhaps her favorite, second only to the garden maze. If she chose to walk out between the columns, she could sit and rest in the courtyard with the grand fountain planted at its center. Usagi resisted the temptation and only hummed quietly to herself, thinking of the lessons her grandfather had planned for her that weekend. It was difficult adjusting to a whole new life, but she had to admit that singing lessons were her favorite part of the week.

"Are you sure you want me to give this to Kaoru? Why don't you just go out with me?"

Usagi's head lifted as she turned the corner. She bit back a gasp and immediately darted back around, out of sight, leaning against the wall. It was him! And if her eyes had taken in everything right, she had very nearly interrupted what looked like a confession scene. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, willing her pulse to slow down.

"I don't know, Hikaru… I've liked Kaoru for so long… couldn't you please give him my letter?"

"What would be the difference? We're the same, y'know. Same height, same eyes, same face."

The couple's conversation drifted easily to her ears and she froze at his last sentence. _Twins. He's a twin._ She didn't have time to dwell on that as he continued speaking.

"Just go out with me. I think you're cute. And who knows what my brother will think? I'm the one that's here. What do you say?"

The first thing that came to her mind was that his voice seemed different. Softer. _No_, she frowned. _Not soft at all. He's… faking._

Usagi hugged her binder as the unknown girl shyly replied, "O… okay. I'll go out with you."

His voice went an octave lower, and Usagi didn't know why her grip tightened when he said, "Then you're okay with me?" Perhaps it was the seduction in his tone. She could hear the deceit in his honeyed manner and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes, Hikaru."

There was a pregnant pause, and Usagi thought maybe they were kissing. Before a muscle even twitched so she could pull away from the wall, he spoke again. And Usagi knew right away that a kiss had not transpired. Gone were the pleasantries – in its place were sharp, ice-laced words.

"Did you hear that, Hikaru? She's calling you."

Usagi's realization had the same timing as the girl's, except she held in her gasp. "W-what?" the unknown girl uttered.

Usagi chanced a look, peeking around the corner to find that the girl had started to tremble. One of the Hitachiins stood in front of her, holding up what Usagi assumed was the girl's love letter. But what shocked her was seeing his mirror image walk up to stand beside him, propping his elbow up on his brother's shoulder. He leaned against him and snagged the letter out of his grasp.

"Thanks Kaoru." He eyed the love letter in distaste as the girl whimpered, eyes darting between the two of them.

She stared at the boy who had accompanied her down the hallway. The whole time she had been with her crush? From the start? "You're Kaoru?" she squeaked. "But you said you were –"

The twin called Hikaru cut her off coldly, love letter still resting between two fingers. His hold, however, was tightening and the poor envelope was slowly getting crushed. "You should've known who you were talking to from the start. And by your answer, it doesn't seem like it would have mattered anyway."

"No!" The girl seemed to realize the grave mistake she had made. "I really do! I really do like you, Kaoru," she said earnestly.

"But you were so willing to date my brother," Kaoru replied, cat-like eyes narrowing. "I don't waste my time on liars."

"Same goes for me. Go somewhere else if you want your pitiful affections returned." Hikaru lifted her love letter and ripped it to shreds in front of her. The scraps fluttered to the ground as her eyes filled with tears.

"Cr… uel…" she whispered, hiccupping. "You guys are awful!" She spun on her heel and ran down the way she had come, crying all the while.

Usagi watched the twins' faces and she felt an irrational annoyance as their features remained blank, simply watching the girl go. She felt pity for her unknown classmate. The girl had gathered the courage to confess her feelings, but the twins had effectively crushed her.

"That's another one, Hikaru," Kaoru replied, turning his attention to the bits of paper on the ground. He stared emotionlessly at the pieces he saw with hearts drawn on them, now torn apart.

"They never learn," his brother replied. Mirth entered his tone, but it was harsh for bitterness overwhelmed it. "They never understand." He stomped on the ruined letter, grinding the shreds beneath expensive shoes.

Kaoru touched Hikaru's shoulder wordlessly and the tension in his form seemed to drain away. Hikaru kicked the pieces and watched as they scattered to the wind. "Let's go."

Kaoru nodded and walked side by side with his brother, heading in Usagi's direction. The blonde ducked out of sight, very aware they would happen upon her within moments. There was nowhere she could run. The courtyard was open and they would notice if she darted there. And if she went back the way she came, they would see her running away as the corridor was long and wide and offered no immediate shelter. She almost decided on a course of action when she spotted white material out of the corner of her eye.

Usagi sucked in a breath and froze in panic, face rising without meaning to. She was able to skim the faces of the two handsome teenagers as they passed without so much as a glance in her direction. She exhaled slowly, knowing they saw but chose to ignore her.

"_It's like they're in their own world."_

_How… _Usagi watched them go and leaned against the wall with one palm, her knees feeling strangely weak. _…sad._

It was almost like the week before, when she had seen the mysterious boy's back retreating; except this time, she was seeing double. A sense of helplessness came over her. She couldn't tell the difference between them.

Who had she bumped into?

–

Usagi spent the rest of her junior high third year at Ouran running around, attempting better grades and making friends. She had no time for clubs as her studies took up a lot of her time. She complained and whined but in the end, sucked it up. Ouran had higher standards than Juuban, but her grandfather had even higher.

Her newfound friends knew of her habits sleeping in, devouring any type of sweet that came her way, and having a general happy go-lucky outlook on life. What they didn't know about was her daily observations of two certain third years in Class A.

It wasn't an obsession. More like an activity she indulged in during the lunch hours and if she caught them after school or during breaks. If she missed the twins in their usual spot, she didn't actively pursue them. Then there were days her friends dragged her to other activities but she didn't complain. Being in the same school was a reassurance that she would cross the Hitachiins' path once in awhile.

She knew who they were now. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Only heirs to the Hitachiin family wealth. Hikaru was older than Kaoru, and the two brothers stuck to each other like glue. They ignored everyone else unless somehow, someone was deemed worthy of their attention. Then as the interest passed, it would return to just the two of them. It was like they were surrounded in a bubble with each other as their only comfort.

Usagi didn't fawn over them like most of the female population did. Of course, any of the Hitachiin fans were hesitant to approach and only admired from afar as romantic advances weren't taken kindly. It was common to hear a girl converse about how cute they were or how smart. Some of the time though, Usagi noted that the girls mixed the twins up, but didn't even realize it.

She thought of the day she stumbled upon what she deemed as the 'love letter incident'. After hours of reflection, she had reached a hypothesis about their cold and easy to anger attitude. No one could tell them apart and it was killing them, even if they didn't admit it aloud.

Usagi thought it was rather tragic, and she would have liked the chance to befriend them. However, whether it was their arctic attitude or her sudden loss of courage around them, her usual cheerful demeanor left if she took a step in their direction. Or maybe she was just a coward.

_Of course. What else would I be?_

From observation and the rare times classes mixed for a shared subject, Usagi liked to think she could tell them apart. She had caught on rather quickly that their bangs were usually parted different ways, except for the days they styled it to deliberately confuse people.

But it was the nuances that she paid attention to. While both twins had a temper, Hikaru was quicker to anger. Kaoru, though younger, was there to pull his older brother from the brink before he did something stupid. Kaoru indulged in reading, but Hikaru liked to solve problems that had a clear answer, rather than discuss abstract theses or plot points in novels.

It was her own personal opinion, but Usagi thought Kaoru was slightly softer than Hikaru, who seemed constantly defensive. But then the two would blend together as almost one personality and Usagi wasn't sure if her observations were right at all.

And despite her attentive study, Usagi still had no idea who had been the boy she encountered the first day of her transfer. She never once caught the twins by themselves – they were always together. Something significant must have happened that day she bumped into one of them, for she remembered clearly he had been alone.

Usagi doubted, whoever it had been, even remembered her. It would do no good to ask them. She toyed with the idea of giving up her fruitless quest. After all, she did have other things to worry about.

But every time she seriously considered moving on, the image of amber eyes burned in the back of her mind, and she left the decision for another day.

–

Usagi stopped as she passed by a 2nd floor window and backpedaled slowly before looking outside. She could see the twins talking heatedly with a blonde teenager – _Tamaki-senpai_ her mind supplied as the blonde's profile came into view when he turned his head. The twins looked both frustrated and angered with him. This wasn't his first visit crossing over from high school grounds, and she wondered what the popular first year wanted this time.

Tamaki wasn't put off by their distance and attempts to humiliate and insult him. She knew that was what they were doing; the matching scowls and clenched fists unmistakable for anything else. Then their anger gave way to something else, and they looked down, suddenly looking very alone. Usagi's fingers touched the windowpane and she imagined she had the ability to comfort them.

Tamaki remained relatively calm in the face of their chaotic emotions. He said something and whatever it was must have hit home because both twins stilled in a way Usagi had never witnessed.

Surprise shot through her as something akin to smiles flitted across their faces – but no, that couldn't be right – before they were gone and their haughty masks were donned. Tamaki, however, would have none of that and he was upon them the next second.

The twins laughed, the sound so carefree and light that Usagi felt the corners of her own lips turn up involuntarily. She watched as Tamaki continued to tickle them ruthlessly and they tried to escape his hold, calling him all sorts of names but not really resisting even if they put a big show of it.

Usagi paused as the hair on the back of her neck rose. She felt someone watching her and looked up. Across the courtyard in the next building, standing behind the window opposite hers was a black haired youth she had often glimpsed with Tamaki.

_Kyoya-senpai,_ she thought just as his shrewd gaze shifted away from her.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. There was no reason he would want anything to do with her, she assured herself, and so continued on her way. But not before one more look at the twins' laughing faces – it had her smiling all the way back to her classroom.

–

"We _have_ to check it out! Come on, Usagi-chan!" Minako pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. The budding young actress was pulling out all the stops. "It's a host club, for cryin' out loud!"

Oh, Usagi knew. It was all the school had been talking about when the new academic year started. Having gone away for the entire summer to Europe and America, Usagi had returned to Japan to find the latest and juiciest Ouran gossip was that the chairman's son himself had established a host club on campus. The first year of high school had certainly started off with a bang.

Three weeks into the semester and it was still all the girls could talk about nowadays. There was a waiting list and a strict schedule by appointment that one had to adhere to. It seemed like she and her friends were in the small minority that hadn't at least attended the club once. Her curiosity was peaked, but she didn't feel like vying for the attentions of the handsome upperclassmen or be one of the nameless many gawking either.

Getting no reaction from the pigtailed blonde, Minako turned to her other friend, whose head was stuck in a book as usual. "Ami-chan?" she asked hopefully.

A slight pink tint was the only indication Ami had been paying attention to their conversation at all. "I'm afraid I'm not comfortable with that sort of thing," she admitted. "Besides, I'd rather be practical about my free time."

Minako was clearly exasperated and gestured wildly with her arms, steadfastly ignoring the stares coming from other students passing by the gazebo they were seated under. The garden was their favorite spot to hang out after the school hours ended. Usagi focused on the rose and vine covered roof as Minako rambled.

"– and it's not just 'cause everyone's doing it. I mean, there's Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. Haven't you always just wanted to talk to them? And then there's Tamaki-senpai –" Minako let out a little sigh here, her eyes glazing over. "If you don't want to sign up for an appointment, then at least come with me for the eye candy!"

Usagi was all for looking at cute guys, but she didn't know how she felt about one focusing only on her for a set amount of time before he turned his charm on someone else. She preferred sincere conversation rather than pointless small talk. She liked to think that if she were with a guy, that he would be spending time with her because he genuinely wanted to, not because she was a name to be crossed off on a list.

"And I just heard from a girl in Class C about the Hitachiin brothers! Apparently, a lot of girls were afraid to approach them when the club opened, but they're 'absolutely charming now', she says."

… then again, what would one little peek hurt?

–

"Hello, Tsukino-san. Aino-san. Are you here to set up an appointment?" Kyoya asked, smoothly pulling out his binder and pen in one move. He had been lounging at the table nearest the club entrance, apparently client-free, when they entered. Upon seeing them, he had gotten to his feet and made his way over with a grace that spoke of his high pedigree.

"Yes, we are!" Minako chirped. She almost bounced on her toes, but reminded herself that definitely wasn't the action of a dignified lady.

"Yes," Usagi echoed, only vaguely wondering how he knew their names. Then again, he was Kyoya Ohtori. She supposed he had his sources. Her thoughts wandered on that subject, but her gaze, however, had traveled to the insides of the host club where she could see the other members entertaining their clients.

Tamaki seemed as smooth as ever, having the girls hanging on his every word. Others were fawning over Hunny and his stuffed bunny, or seemed to be in deep conversation with Mori. Her eyes widened as she happened upon the act the Hitachiin brothers were displaying for the world to see. Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin and their faces were so close that they could almost be kissing. She heard the girls squealing something about 'brotherly love' and her brows furrowed. Her attention was drawn back to her friend and the host club vice president as the two began discussing which host was preferred.

"Umm… I'd like to make an appointment with Tamaki-senpai, please," Minako requested. Her eyes were so bright they were almost shining.

If Kyoya noticed, he didn't make any sign of it. He nodded at her comment and in a pleasant voice, warned, "Well, Tamaki is our most popular host. I'm afraid he doesn't have another open appointment for a month."

"Really?" The excitement in Minako's eyes died, but she shook her head. "I can wait," she said firmly. She turned to her uncharacteristically quiet friend. "Usagi-chan? How about you?"

"Shall I make an appointment with the Hitachiin brothers?"

Usagi's head snapped up at this and she could have sworn she saw a gleam in the older boy's eyes before it disappeared. "No," she answered softly. "Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to make an appointment with you."

Kyoya didn't show any outward signs of surprise and Usagi imagined he must have spent his whole life perfecting his control. She herself didn't know why she requested him, and dimly recalled a sharp gaze watching her from across a courtyard.

"It would be a pleasure, Tsukino-san." He gave a short bow before writing her name in his black binder. "Does next Friday after school fit well with your schedule?"

Usagi's eyes were once again trained on the twins, their easy-going attitude foreign to her. But it was a welcome change.

"Yes. It's perfect."

–

"I suppose I should be jealous, Tsukino-san."

Usagi started, glancing at her tea companion. "Why is that?"

"For every appointment we've had so far, you've spent most of the time looking in the twins' direction."

She flushed, having not realized she was doing such a thing. She scrambled to remember the last thing she had said to him, and came up empty. Her etiquette lessons came rushing back to her. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend –"

"No worries about that." He sipped at his tea delicately. "I just wonder why you bother with me when you very much want to be somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, Kyoya-senpai," she only repeated, clenching her hands in her lap. She looked down, embarrassed beyond belief.

"What's this now? A downtrodden flower?" a smooth voice whispered in her ear.

Usagi barely managed to keep from squeaking as she found Tamaki suddenly very close, leaning over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm fine," she reassured.

"But you look rather frightened." He frowned. "Why is that?" He cast a suspicious glance at his best friend.

Kyoya's eyeglasses glinted in the light. "Perhaps it's because a certain someone is taking too much of her personal space."

"I am doing no such thing!" Tamaki picked up her hand and in one fluid motion, brought his mouth down to kiss her knuckles. "Right, princess?"

Usagi blushed deeper and opened her mouth to reply, but found no words would come out when she realized the twins were looking right in her direction. She locked eyes with them, disheartened to see no recognition at all, and berated herself for feeling even the slightest bit of disappointment. What did she expect? They weren't friends. They weren't even acquaintances.

"… take," she mumbled.

"What was that, princess?" Tamaki leaned closer, genuinely concerned at the troubled look that spread across her face.

"… mistake," she repeated. "This was a foolish mistake."

She rose quickly, backing away from the ornate table as an irrational anxiety bubbled underneath her. She stumbled and stiffened when Tamaki reached out to steady her. She could feel the stares of other students on her, and imagined twin amber gazes burning into her back.

Closing her eyes, she pulled away from Tamaki and breathed in shakily. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well," she said, the half-lie spilling from her lips.

Tamaki's brows furrowed. "Then let me escort you to the medic–"

"Oh no, that's fine," she interrupted hurriedly, everyone's stares weighing her down. She chanced a glance at the Hitachiin brothers and swallowed a hysterical giggle, seeing them entertaining their clients without so much as a thought for her. "I'm really very sorry." She bowed slightly to Tamaki and Kyoya, and made her way to the exit before the host club king could stop her.

And when the door closed behind her, she broke out into a full run down the hallway, chasing away the reasons for why she bothered to care at all.

–

Usagi avoided the host club after that, wondering if it hadn't just been an obsession after all. _An unhealthy obsession,_ she reminded herself sternly.

"Excuse me."

Usagi turned to find a male student standing just behind her. He was roughly her height with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Do you know where I can find the admissions office? I have to drop off some applications and I'm afraid I lost my map."

"Oh, are you a new student?" she asked.

"Yes. I haven't quite gotten used to the largeness of campus. I tend to get lost now and again," he admitted ruefully.

"Why don't I take you to the admissions office myself? I have no club activities anyway." Usagi inwardly wondered why he winced at the mention of 'club activities', but brushed it off. She held out her hand. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's mine. I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

–

She didn't like to believe in destiny or fate. She liked to think she had the ability to shape her own future.

Then why did it suddenly feel like the heavens were toying with her?

She stared at the teenager who had rushed around the corner and into her, and she had the oddest feeling of déjà vu, even though the roles were now switched.

Usagi waited with bated breath, knowing what was coming, and yet even when his face lifted to reveal amber eyes, she was still blown away by the emotions she saw simmering underneath the surface. And just like last time, the window of vulnerability shut down upon seeing her.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely, voice quiet and a touch hoarse.

"_Watch where you're going."_

His voice had been deceptively soft then, belying an annoyed tone, and she marveled at how much had changed. She nodded dully in response to his question, all manners of speech having left her in the face of those bewildering amber eyes that had flitted in and out of her dreams.

He helped her up without saying anything else, murmuring an apology before walking away. She wanted to call after him, stop him from leaving again because she finally knew.

She knew which twin had bewitched her with a simple look.

Usagi was sure it couldn't have been more than a whisper when his name escaped her lips, but it must have been enough because he froze then, turning slowly to pierce her with a calculating gaze.

"_Kaoru._"


	2. Enigma

**Bewitched**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: AU. Due to a chance encounter, Usagi is drawn to the mystery surrounding the anti-social twins at her new school. But the strength of her attachment is the last thing anyone expects.  
Pairing/Characters: Usagi/? Hitachiin (Ouran Koukou Host Club)  
Warning: Spoilers for Ouran if you haven't seen it, especially with the twins.  
Rating: PG/K+  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
Author's Notes: So, this story is growing into something longer than I intended it to be. As such, the writing style and story jumps are different from Part 1 as _Bewitched_ was originally intended to only be two parts. Things change, however, and I hope you enjoy what will now be a somewhat extended storyline. Please read and review. (Especially those of you who have this on Story Alert and didn't review last time – a quick thought from you would be nice.) And thanks to all who reviewed last chapter (Hyper Bunny16, Hoshiko Megami, PinkRabbit, Saris Yui, Purr, Sailor-Moon Z, Moumaphet, HTchime – you guys rock!) – I appreciate every single one. Now, once again, please enjoy the story.

* * *

Part 2: Enigma

Kaoru kept an eye out for the unknown blonde in the following days, growing more and more frustrated when he had yet to spot her. Their encounter in a school hallway had been bewildering at best, leaving him with more questions than answers. He had stumbled upon her by chance, when he had been lost in the realization that his brother had feelings for Haruhi.

–

Kaoru watched Hikaru and Haruhi walk further and further away from him before he finally turned around and set out in the opposite direction. He knew now, without a doubt, that his brother had fallen head over heels for the club's natural, if unconventional, host.

But what did that mean for him?

He was being left behind. Hikaru, of course, wasn't consciously aware of it, but it was true. And Kaoru couldn't fault him for that. He was growing up.

It was finally time to grow up.

Kaoru started walking faster and faster until he was sprinting down the hallways, wanting to run and run because he felt the selfish desire to keep Hikaru close to him always, even if he knew they couldn't possibly stay like that forever. He knew it was best for them to see past the world they had created for themselves, but still… Still.

Kaoru shut his eyes as he rushed around the corner of a corridor, only for them to fly wide open a moment later as he collided with someone – he had a glimpse of blonde and sapphire before he and the stranger tumbled to the ground together. He landed on top of the girl with a grunt, she mirroring his small exclamation as books flew from her hands and she fell on her back.

He winced, a bit dazed, but still able to acknowledge the soft curves lining up neatly with his own figure. Carefully, he masked his expression and hoped he hadn't seriously hurt her. He pulled back, pushing himself up on his hands and lifted his head to get a good look at the girl. She had propped herself up on her elbows, but was staring at him with the strangest expression – a mixture of disbelief, embarrassment, fear and… longing?

Kaoru blinked, and her chaotic emotions had vanished, though she was still looking at him with wide eyes. He must have stunned her more than he realized. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, scanning her for any visible injuries.

She nodded dumbly, and he pushed back from the ground and into an easy crouch. He held out a hand to her, and waited a bit impatiently for her to take it – she stared at his hand as if she had never quite seen one before – before pulling her up with him as he straightened to his full height.

Not eager to find out if she was a host club fan or not – he was not in the mood to deal with a squealing fangirl – he murmured a quick apology, and continued in the direction he had been going earlier, albeit walking this time.

He had taken no more than a few steps when a breathy whisper floated to his ears.

"_Kaoru._"

How did she–?

Kaoru stopped and turned slowly, staring evenly at the blonde girl who was now looking back with apprehension. He raised a delicate eyebrow as she fidgeted under his shrewd gaze. It must have been a fluke. Or he was probably her favorite Hitachiin twin, and had said his name in hopes of him responding positively.

Whatever the reason, his mouth opened and asked, "The bangs, right?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice cracked, and she couldn't hide her wince at the unflattering sound.

Kaoru ignored her obvious discomfort, and closed in on her. "My bangs' parting. That's how you know."

_Who I am._

She gave a quick nod. "Yes." She bent down to gather her scattered books, but he made no move to help her. As her hands closed over the last textbook, she stood up quickly and took a step backward. Her eyes darted to his face and she looked like she wanted to say something before her mouth clamped shut. She gave a stiff bow and glanced at him another time before she practically ran to get around the corner as fast as possible.

Something wasn't sitting right with him. Kaoru frowned at the spot where she had been standing, trying to figure out what it was as he ran a hand through his hair.

It was only in mid-motion that Kaoru realized he and Hikaru had styled their hair without bangs that day.

–

Back in the present, Kaoru blinked as someone snapped his or her fingers in front of him. "Huh?" He turned to find Haruhi and Hikaru staring at him. "What is it?"

"The lunch bell rang five minutes ago." Haruhi frowned and touched his forehead with her palm. "Are you sick?"

Kaoru's frustration at not finding the mystery girl faded a bit at seeing his brother turn red and scowl. "Yes, I do feel a bit hot." He placed a hand over Haruhi's, keeping her touch on his forehead, and enjoyed watching his brother's scowl deepen.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," she suggested, a touch of concern in her usually indifferent countenance.

Hikaru nearly growled as his brother winked at him. "He's fine," Hikaru said shortly. "He just needs some lunch." He grabbed Kaoru's wrist and pulled Haruhi's hand down from his brother's forehead. "Right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru chuckled, surrendering. "Yes, yes. Lunch sounds like the perfect remedy."

–

"You!"

All eyes were suddenly on the table in the middle of the cafeteria, drawn by the younger Hitachiin's exclamation. He was pointing at a blonde with two pigtails on either side of her head, and the poor girl looked ready to disappear into her seat at the burst of whispers and stares from the students around them.

"You know her, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, leaning one arm against his twin and his other hand holding his lunch tray. He eyed the blonde critically with amber eyes identical to his brother's.

Haruhi turned to her pigtailed friend. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We don't," the blonde replied quietly. Kaoru swore he saw something flicker in her gaze before it disappeared.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet at our usual spot today," Haruhi apologized as she took a seat at the end of the table next to the blonde she obviously knew. "I forgot to make my bento, and the twins forced me to agree to come to the cafeteria earlier."

"We _offered_ to treat you and just _slightly _suggested it would be better here," Hikaru interjected, plopping down in the seat across from Haruhi. "You've been gone most lunches and whenever we try to tail you, you disappear!"

"Yeah well, I do have a few friends outside the host club," Haruhi said with a roll of her eyes. "And besides –" She cut off and stared at Kaoru. "Why are you still pointing?"

Kaoru slowly lowered his hand, but never took his eyes off the blonde as he sat across from her and next to Hikaru.

Haruhi noticed this and frowned. "Kaoru, it's rude to stare," she reprimanded.

Kaoru's response was just to tilt his head to the right and continue staring. The blonde shifted in her seat and began picking at her katsu curry, unable to actually eat with Kaoru's eyes on her.

"How did you know who I was?"

She visibly started and her fork clattered next to her plate. "It was a guess," she mumbled.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

The pigtailed blonde pushed away from the table, her attitude abruptly changing. "Look, what does it matter?" she snapped. Her blue eyes flickered with emotion and Kaoru was reminded of the flash of sapphire. "You don't even _care_." She grit her teeth as she noticed people staring again. "Don't pretend."

Kaoru watched her walk away and scowled, an expression that could usually be seen on his brother's face.

"What's with that girl?" Hikaru asked around a mouthful of filet mignon, honestly mystified.

"Why were you being so rude to Usagi-chan?" Haruhi asked nonchalantly, though the undercurrent in her tone suggested serious disapproval of his attitude.

"Usagi?" Kaoru repeated, bypassing Haruhi's question completely. "Is that her name?"

"Tsukino Usagi." Haruhi regarded the youngest Hitachiin with furrowed eyebrows. "She's a good friend, and– Kaoru!"

The younger Hitachiin ignored her and only continued to exit the cafeteria. He would get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding that girl, if it was the last thing he did. And he knew where to go to first.

–

"Kyoya-senpai, what do you know about Tsukino Usagi?"

The ever-mysterious second-year glanced up at Kaoru above the rims of his glasses. "Why do you ask?"

Kaoru hated when Kyoya stared at him like that, as if he could tell all his secrets. "She's… interesting."

"That's putting it mildly." Kyoya sipped delicately from a teacup as he continued jotting notes in his binder. He gestured to the seat across from him and waited for the younger Hitachiin to sit before he asked, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"_Who_ is she?"

"That's very broad, Kaoru," Kyoya said dryly, but placed his thumb and forefinger against the side of his head in thought. "Tsukino Usagi. A first year in Class B. An above average student with a tendency to daydream, yet still manages to get her work done. No club activities. Her close friends include Mizuno Ami and Aino Minako." He paused and almost as an afterthought, added, "And she's the heir to the Silver Millennium."

"The Silver Millennium?!" Kaoru nearly spit out the tea he had begun to drink. "The international company with interests in not only technology and fashion, but for some reason, racing too?"

"There's also their combat and medical interests as well," Kyoya added with a nod. "Their success, however, is only a recent phenomenon, starting when they decided to go international fifteen years ago. Their wealth is about to reach the point where Tsukino Usagi can be considered for transfer into Class A."

"_You don't even care."_

"She seems… different than the usual princesses born into wealth around here," Kaoru mused, her words echoing in his head. And her eyes… she looked at him as if she had expected better. She didn't even know him! And what was he supposed to care about, anyhow?

"Tsukino-san was not born wealthy. She is the adopted daughter of Tsukino Ken and Ikuko."

Kaoru's brows furrowed even more, if that was possible. "Then why…?"

"Rumor has it she is the illegitimate child of Serenity, the late daughter of the Silver Millennium's CEO, Ginzuishou Shunji," Kyoya replied as if he were discussing the weather. "Serenity ran away with her lover. It happened before any of us were born."

"Sounds like a scandal," Kaoru commented, clucking his tongue once.

"Quite," Kyoya said in agreement. "The gossips used to say that Serenity couldn't handle being under the oppressive hand of her father, Ginzuishou-san. She and her lover lived in relative obscurity before Usagi-san was born. But Serenity's lover died of an illness soon after. The details are murky, but people say Serenity turned to her father for help. Others say he discovered her. Either way, she was forced to give the baby up for adoption."

"Why does Ginzuishou-san care now?" Kaoru mused, trying to piece together the puzzle of Usagi's background.

"Serenity died a few years ago. She had no brothers or sisters. It's safe to assume Ginzuishou-san doesn't want his company falling into the hands of distant relatives. He needs an heir."

"Usagi," Kaoru breathed, wrapping his tongue around her name.

"Yes, that's where she comes in fourteen years later. She transferred to Ouran in the middle of her third year of junior high." Kyoya continued sipping from his tea nonchalantly. "As for her reasons, one can only speculate."

Kaoru scoffed. "What else? Money."

"Yes, there is that," Kyoya agreed as he placed his cup back delicately on the saucer. "But you shouldn't write off Tsukino Usagi so quickly. Weren't you just saying earlier that she's 'interesting'?"

Kaoru's expression closed off. "Interesting in a 'Hikaru and I should play with our new toy' way. She'll be nothing more than a wisp of a memory next week."

"For someone with a passing fancy, you seem more than… curious," Kyoya observed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "And I assume you had a reason for coming to me rather than Haruhi, one of Usagi's closest friends."

"She won't like me snooping around," Kaoru replied, unable to hide his slight wince. "Besides, Haruhi's not happy with me at the moment."

"Ah."

Kaoru waited, but blinked when Kyoya merely turned back to his notebook. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

"I already know."

His brows furrowed. "But I just came from the cafet-"

"Kaoru! I can't believe you treated Tsukino-san like that!" A whirlwind of angry tears and blonde hair descended upon the younger Hitachiin twin before he could blink. "I witnessed _everything_!"

"Mi- milord!" Kaoru's chair scraped the tile as he tried to back away, but the club president placed his hands on either armrest, effectively trapping the younger twin. He was at the mercy of Tamaki's emotional tirade.

"You behaved abominably! I cannot accept this as your Host Club King!" Tamaki declared, a large frown on his handsome face. "You will apologize to her!"

Kaoru scowled, immediately irritated. "No way!" he protested. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Kaoru!" Tamaki said his name so sharply that the Hitachiin twin flinched. "I will not brook any argument! It's fine if you treat me as you do, but there is no excuse to be so rude to a lady. And with such a look of annoyance upon your face!"

"Well, she _was_ annoying me," Kaoru replied, rolling his eyes.

"You are the one who approached her!" Tamaki shot back, looking more scandalized by the second. "And I can't imagine a delicate flower like Tsukino-san doing anything that would warrant such a reaction from you."

"She just rubs me the wrong way, okay?!" Kaoru snapped, though he was beginning to look upon his earlier behavior with a certain amount of regret. During those few minutes in the cafeteria, he had acted much like his brother rather than himself. His frustration and stress over the last few days had boiled over and he had taken it out on an easy target.

"That is certainly no excuse. You will apologize to her." Tamaki lifted up his index finger, cutting Kaoru off as the twin opened his mouth to speak. "_Today_. Is that clear?"

Kaoru hated when Tamaki chose to be serious. It always put a damper on things. "Yes, milord," he mumbled, not without adding in a glare for good measure.

"Good." Tamaki stood, allowing Kaoru to follow suit. "You still have some time before lunch is over."

He grit his teeth. "You want me to do it now?"

"And when were you planning on doing it?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow, almost challenging.

Kaoru chose not to answer and headed towards the double doors. Why did Tamaki act almost constantly like an airhead, and yet he had the ability to make Kaoru feel like a reprimanded child? _Unbelievable_, he thought with a frown. _I hate to admit it, but…_ His mind recalled the girl looking at him with something akin to hurt. _… maybe an apology is in order._

–

It only took a bit of charm to get the information he wanted out of a couple of first year girls in Class B, but he finally found the mysterious Tsukino Usagi seated on one of the many balconies available to students in the study hall building. She had chosen a particularly quiet one, which had a view of the flower courtyard with the maze garden just a bit beyond. Her chin was supported by her right hand with her elbow propped up on the glass table. Her mind seemed to be far away as she looked out over the expanse of Ouran's beautifully kept grounds.

"Hey."

His lips quirked up involuntarily as she jumped from her seat in fright, spinning around to stare at him. She couldn't hold in her gasp, and her eyes widened even more as her mind registered who it was. "H-hi," she stammered, all traces of the passionate attitude from before a mere shadow.

He turned away from her blue eyes – why did it seem like she could see _through_ him? – and looked out towards the center of the maze. "Look, I just wanted –"

"I'm sorry!"

"Eh?" Kaoru turned back and both eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw her bowing at the waist, blonde streamers of hair touching the ground. "Huh?"

"I'm so sorry about earlier!" She was still bowing, looking at the ground, anywhere but at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. That was so rude – I really can't believe I did that."

Kaoru blinked a few times, realizing he wasn't seeing or hearing things. "Hey." He touched her shoulder and pulled away when she stiffened. "While what you said confused me, there's no need to apologize. I was rude to you first. So…" She was peeking up at him from beneath her bangs and he smiled. "I'm sorry."

She stood up straight again, blinking owlishly. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry about how I acted," he repeated. "I just – I was trying to find you these past few days, and coupled with some other… things…" He thought of his brother and Haruhi, and closed his eyes. "I took my frustration out on you. I'm so –"

"It's fine." She gave him a nervous smile. "You don't have to apologize again. It's okay." She sat down once more and fidgeted with the textbook she hadn't bothered to open yet.

Kaoru watched her through narrowed eyes. She was quick tempered in the cafeteria, but one wouldn't think that looking at her now. Now, she seemed rather… gentle. It only served to confuse him more. This girl he had been searching for was definitely an enigma. He hadn't known what to expect once he found her. It happened so suddenly, and he actually hadn't thought that far ahead. The only thing he had focused on was finding her, so he could ask one question.

"How did you know who I was?" he repeated his earlier inquiry, taking a seat across from her. Her eyes shifted away from his, and before she could come up with some excuse, he interrupted, "And please don't lie."

She stopped fidgeting at that, but seemed unable to look at him. "I just… knew," she answered quietly.

"You knew," he repeated dumbly.

"Well, you're different, aren't you?" It was obviously a rhetorical question as she finally locked eyes with him. He was surprised to see a fierce sort of conviction in her deep blue gaze. "You and Hikaru-san."

"Yeah…" Kaoru stared in amazement at the girl who made it sound so simple. Her words echoed a certain cross-dresser's. It only served to enforce the reason why he had looked for the blonde in the first place. He had wanted to find another Haruhi. Someone who could tell him and his brother apart. Someone with the ability to see _him_.

As those pools of sapphire gazed into him, Kaoru felt a chill run down his spine.

–

"Hey Haruhi, tell your friend here to come to the host club," Kaoru said as he slid in the seat next to Usagi's, casually slinging an arm around her shoulder. Hikaru mirrored his position, except it was Haruhi in his grasp.

"Why would she want to be subjected to that insanity?" Haruhi pointedly ignored the Hitachiin twins, and focused on her friend. "The curry again, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi blinked at the sound of her name, her gaze torn away from Kaoru's hand on her shoulder. "Huh – ah, yes," she answered, smiling, if a bit nervously. The feel of his arm along her back made her cheeks warm. "I just love the spice in the curry here."

Kaoru frowned as the blonde attempted to ignore him. Their conversation on the balcony days before had done nothing to quench his curiosity. He only found himself all the more eager to be in her company. He wanted to know her secrets, be in her confidence, as Haruhi seemed to be.

"This cafeteria has nothing on the curry our chef can cook up at home," Hikaru commented around a spoonful of lime gelato. "He can make it just the right type of spicy."

"I don't know – I've heard of your guys' infamous taste in food," Usagi replied, relaxing a bit with the easy conversation, while also being able to ignore the twin at her side, at least for the time being. "I don't think I can handle your type of spicy." Her mouth quirked up adorably and Kaoru blinked, wondering why he had focused on her lips.

"Nah, probably not," Hikaru agreed. He chuckled and pointed his silver spoon at his brother. "Right, Kaoru?"

"Right," he mumbled. He sipped some of his English tea before once again going on the offensive. "Though I'm sure she could handle the sweets Kyoya picks out for the clients at the club."

Before Hikaru could comment, Usagi beat him to it. "Now those are delicious." There was a pause and then a small squeak as she pressed her right hand to her mouth.

"Usagi-chan, you've been to the host club?" Haruhi asked, genuinely curious. "Why haven't I seen you there before?"

_Why haven't __**I**__?_

Kaoru frowned as Usagi went on to explain. "I used to go at the beginning of the school year. It was only for a couple weeks, and I don't think you had joined yet." She seemed a bit uncomfortable, but why, Kaoru had no idea.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Hikaru asked with a pout, and Kaoru recognized the beginnings of an act.

He quickly joined in. "Yes, didn't you?" He reached across the table for his brother's hand, and Hikaru leaned forward and grasped his without hesitation. "Though it might be partially my fault. Sometimes I get so enraptured by my brother that I ignore the clients." He sighed prettily and looked down in mock-embarrassment.

"Oh Kaoru!" Hikaru tilted his brother's chin up with his right hand, moving his left hand away from Haruhi's shoulder to also cup Kaoru's cheek. "Don't say that! I'm at fault – you're just too adorable that I can't look away…"

Kaoru saw the sparkle of mischief in his brother's eye, and thought, _We are getting too good at this._ Though laughing inside, he leaned into his brother's touch. "Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru whispered passionately, looking for all the world as if he only had eyes for him.

Kaoru chanced a peek at their female companions. Haruhi was simply continuing to eat her lunch, but he hadn't expected anything else. Usagi, however, was watching them with wide eyes. _Bingo._ He turned back to face his brother just as a giggle erupted. It was quickly muffled, but soon after, there was the sound of muted laughter.

Since it was unaccompanied by the usual squeals and shouts of 'brotherly love', both twins turned to look at Usagi in mild confusion. She was laughing at them, and while her cheeks were red, her eyes were clear of the usual devoted rapture seen on their clients' faces when they performed their brotherly act. "You guys –" She giggled again. "– are way too funny."

"Well, it's not meant to be _funny_." Hikaru pulled him close so they were cheek to cheek. Kaoru was forced to release the right arm he had wrapped around Usagi the entire time, and leaned further towards his brother across the table. The twins both narrowed their eyes at their prey. "Isn't your heart racing?"

"From all the laughter, maybe," Usagi replied, flipping one ponytail over her shoulder casually, though her eyes were dancing.

"This won't be easy, Kaoru," his brother murmured in his ear. He recognized that tone as Hikaru's interest being piqued.

"Not at all, Hikaru," he replied in turn. They both watched as Usagi's attention turned from them to Haruhi, her posture truly relaxed for the first time around them. "But that just makes it more fun."

–

"I don't know what you're up to, but you better not be messing around with Usagi-chan's feelings," Haruhi said quietly, approaching Kaoru as the host club hours ended for the day.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kaoru faked ignorance and acted offended. "And why are you telling me this? You know it's Hikaru who usually comes up with our little plays, anyways."

"Schemes, you mean," she muttered under her breath. She looked through her briefcase to make sure she had all her schoolwork. "Kaoru, I know you've taken an interest in Usagi-chan for some reason."

He laughed. "And what? You can't believe I would fall under her spell?" he asked, actually half-curious to hear her answer.

Haruhi ignored his attitude. "I know you and Hikaru. I may not know your deepest, darkest secrets, but I recognize the way you guys are acting. I do know that you two are eyeing her like she's your new toy." She slung her briefcase over her shoulder. "I can't stop you from your particular brand of practical jokes, but if you're planning something else…"

"_Did you hear that, Hikaru? She's calling you."_

He waved his hand dismissively, as if that would air away her concerns. "That's all we do – just some good-natured pranks," he replied, his eye contact with her never wavering.

"_I don't waste my time on liars."_

Kaoru didn't move as Haruhi studied him, her brown eyes seeing more than he'd like. She was always eerily perceptive, but he couldn't afford for her to ruin this chance. "Haruhi, there's nothing to worry about," he finally reassured her, after a few seconds of silence. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Usagi-_chan_ is in no danger with us." He emphasized the friendly suffix with a devastating smile.

It did nothing to quell Haruhi's suspicions, but she reluctantly let herself be led to the exit. "I'm serious, Kaoru," she repeated. "I'd hate to see Usagi get hurt."

He paused at the door and looked down at the short brunette. "You have so little faith in us." It wasn't a question.

She stared back, unblinking. "I think you get easily carried away. I think you need control in a situation where it feels like you have none." Kaoru hated how matter-of-fact she sounded. "And I think you see something in Usagi that scares you."

Why couldn't Haruhi apply all this damn perception to her own life? "I'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi." He gave her a small wave and a bright smile for show, but they both knew that meant the topic was closed.

She sighed. "Bye, Kaoru." She disappeared behind the ornate doors and Kaoru leaned back against them, glaring at the ground.

"_Cr… uel… You guys are awful!"_

No one ever understood. Couldn't they see? It could all be an elaborate act. They had to do this. _He_ had to do this to make sure. He couldn't afford to let his guard down around her. She was dangerous.

_This is more than just a game._


	3. Volatile

**Bewitched**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: AU. Due to a chance encounter, Usagi is drawn to the mystery surrounding the anti-social twins at her new school. But the strength of her attachment is the last thing anyone expects.  
Pairing/Characters: Usagi/? Hitachiin (Ouran Koukou Host Club)  
Warning: Spoilers for Ouran if you haven't seen/read it, especially with the twins.  
Rating: PG/K+  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
Author's Notes: Seriously guys, this thing is _growing_. I don't even know why, but I don't want to question a good thing. Lol. The story jumps are a bit in the style of Part 1, as in, it probably feels disjointed again. I need to work on my transitions, I know. Anyways, three Sailor Moon characters are introduced – the first two are still undisclosed by chapter's end, but the third one is revealed. I'm sure you'll all be surprised as to who it is. As for the first two, I'd love to hear your guesses. The first may not be who you think, and the second – well, I'll see what you have to say. Also, these three are not cameos. They will return in some capacity in further chapters, and more Sailor Moon characters will make appearances. Please look forward to it. And thanks to the reviewers from Part 2 (Hoshiko Megami, Patricia16, Moumaphet, Serenity Komoshiro, Hyper Bunny16, HTchime, ally0212, Queen Momoko, Green.on.Black) – it's because of you that I got this out sooner rather than later. Now, please read, review, and enjoy the story.

* * *

Part 3: Volatile

"Tsukino-san, welcome back."

Usagi blushed and ducked her head as Kyoya approached her when she walked into the familiar surroundings of Music Room 3. "Good afternoon, Kyoya-senpai." She smiled nervously. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"A little less than three months." He took out his notebook and readied his pen. "Can I safely assume you'd like an appointment with the Hitachiin twins?"

Her cheeks burned brighter. "I'm not exactly sure…" _More like not exactly ready._ She sighed inwardly.

"Understood." He nodded, and began to scribble something. "Haruhi it is, then."

He really did know everything. "Thank you. When is his next available time?" she asked politely.

"Actually, he's available right now." Kyoya snapped his notebook closed and gave her a charming smile. "Shall I escort you to his table?"

His expression was pleasant enough, but she couldn't help but wonder how a real, genuine smile would transform his face. But she didn't dare voice her opinion. Instead, she simply replied, "Yes, please."

He bowed and held out his arm in Haruhi's general direction, a gesture for her to go ahead of him. She could see her friend pouring himself a new cup of tea. Usagi started to head towards him, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Kyoya fell in step with her. "How have you been, senpai?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Quite well, thank you," he replied smoothly. She was sure the rich tone to his voice could persuade any girl to do as he asked. "Just busy handling Tamaki, as is the norm."

She laughed. "At least it's never boring, right?"

The hint of a real smile on his lips surprised her. _Yes,_ she thought, _if that's any indication, a full-blown smile would definitely give his fans something to squeal about._

"That's true," Kyoya agreed. They came to a stop at Haruhi's table. Before her friend could utter a greeting, Kyoya pulled out an empty chair for her to sit in. Once she did, he adjusted it for her and said, "I hope you make another appointment before you leave, Tsukino-san. Your presence has been sorely missed." He smiled again, with just a hint of something more, before he left to go take care of his own clients.

"That's strange," Haruhi mused, pouring another cup of tea, which he then offered to her. "I've never heard him say that before."

"He's just being nice," Usagi replied dismissively, taking the delicate teacup in her hands. She was all too aware of the Shadow King's reputation. Having been hosted by him for over a week also gave her some insight into his character. "Anything to keep the girls coming back for more."

"I suppose…" Haruhi shook his head, apparently dropping the subject, and turned to Usagi with a grin. "So, are you done with that art project you were telling me about at lunch yesterday?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Not even close."

"Isn't it due before winter break?" Haruhi asked. He set aside some chocolates on one of the club's delicate china plates before handing it over to her. "That only gives you around two weeks."

"Don't remind me – I still don't know what my piece is going to be!" She started fiddling with her right pigtail in thought. But then she froze as an arm came to wrap around her from either side and she felt as well as heard the two breathy whispers in her ear.

"Why don't you draw us?"

She bravely held in her scream and settled for turning an interesting shade of red.

"Aww, how cute. She's blushing, Kaoru," said the voice to her right. A hand brushed lightly against her cheek.

"Well, as we know, it's _every_ girl's fantasy, Hikaru," replied the voice to her left. Another hand tickled the hairs at the back of her neck.

Usagi could have sworn she heard Haruhi snort behind his teacup, but she was too busy trying not to melt to be sure. Now she understood why the twins were insanely popular among the female populace at Ouran. While she had watched them act during her brief visits to the club at the beginning of the semester, she had never truly comprehended the appeal. Even when she had an up-close performance yesterday at lunch, all she could do was laugh. She still wasn't sure what made their brotherly love act so great, but if the girls were imagining being in the _middle_ of them?

_I think I might faint._ She gulped, blinking rapidly. They acted nothing like they had in junior high. _They were never this touchy-feely!_ She just knew they were smirking, even if she couldn't see it. While she was glad to know they were having fun, wasn't this going a bit too far…?

"Ease up before you give her a heart attack." Haruhi's voice cut through the fog in her brain, and she was never more grateful to have her friend present. "And don't be so rude. We were talking, y'know."

"You're no fun," Hikaru said in a petulant tone, but Usagi felt more than heard it as he pulled away from her right cheek.

"Besides –" Kaoru's breath smelled like mint. "We were joining in on the conversation, not interrupting it." He, too, was easing away, giving her breathing room.

"We were _helping_," Hikaru pointed out. "Drawing us will totally give her a guaranteed A."

Usagi was very aware that while they had moved away somewhat, their arms were still wrapped around her shoulders. _For brothers who used to stay in their own world, they sure like to touch other people a lot._ Hikaru's comment made her want to roll her eyes – she shared a wryly-amused glance with Haruhi. Still, what they suggested did perk up her creative side.

"Would you really let me draw you?" she asked, glancing side to side so she could see both twins. She wanted to be sure this wasn't one of their infamous pranks.

Hikaru made an airy gesture, obviously consenting. Kaoru mirrored him perfectly. "We offered, didn't we?" they said in unison. "Just don't mess up."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'll try not to."

"Do you need us to pose?" Kaoru asked, coming around the table to wrap his arms around Hikaru's neck from behind.

Hikaru placed his hands over his brother's. "'Cause we'll be more than happy to," he added, his tone more than suggestive.

Their smoldering looks went completely over her head – she was just glad they had given her space. "No, actually. I'll bring my sketchbook next time, and just draw some samples while you host," she said, musing over what medium would be best. Pencil? Ink? "Is that okay?" Her eyes darted to Kyoya.

Haruhi gave her a reassuring smile. "That shouldn't be a problem at all."

The composition was already forming in her head. "This just might work," she said, pleased.

Then she blinked, realizing two pairs of cat-like eyes were staring at her from below. The twins had moved from their spot to her right to kneel on either side of her feet. They each took hold of one hand and squeezed lightly. "We're glad to be of service," they said in unison. Their position seemed submissive, but the pure mischief in their expressions said the opposite.

Usagi hung her head with a sigh. _This isn't going to be very simple, is it?_

–

"Kou-san called me today."

Usagi winced, pausing mid-way up the staircase, her plan to sneak into her room foiled. She turned slowly and looked down at the serious figure standing at the base of the stairs. "Hello, Grandfather."

He was a tall man at six feet with broad shoulders. His grey hair, glimpses of white peeking out here and there, was combed back perfectly, adding to the already polished image of him in a pinstriped Armani suit. Aging had left him with more than a few wrinkles, but even at a mere glance, one could not disagree that he was once a handsome youth. There was also no question as to where Usagi had inherited her blue eyes. But where hers would often sparkle with laughter, his were used to settling in a stern countenance. Both hands rested atop the twisted silver knob of a black cane, completing his imposing look.

Usagi didn't dare say anything else. His lips were pursed in such a way that she knew he was displeased. "She told me you didn't attend your lessons today." Even the distance between them did nothing to lessen the intensity of his gaze. "Care to explain why?"

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in other things." It was true. So distracted was she by the Host Club, and later talking to Haruhi, that she had forgotten about her after-school sessions. "Besides, Grandfather, you know that I'm hopeless at dancing. It's like I have two left feet." She frowned, looking down at her shoes.

"That is what practice is for." He began walking up the stairs and laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "If you don't want to embarrass yourself at the gala event in a month, you have to continue your lessons with Kou-san. I assure you, there will be ballroom dancing among other things."

"No one will ask me to dance," Usagi replied, already dreading the party her grandfather was to host.

"Don't be so naïve, child," he said, his voice quiet yet reprimanding all the same. "This isn't just a New Year's party I'm holding for members of my country club. It's one of the annual balls that the elite attend to mingle and network." His gaze turned into an unreadable stare and Usagi felt as if the weight of the world was being passed on to her. "This is your unofficial debut into upper class society. Every lesson you've attended, every sacrifice you've made, has been for this. To show the world who you are, and that the Silver Millennium will be left in capable hands, even after an old fool like me is gone."

"Grandfather…" Usagi wanted to scream. She never asked for this! She never asked for the responsibility of carrying on a legacy that she hadn't known she had until a year ago. "I –"

"Usagi." This time his tone was softer as if he understood her internal dilemma. "Life never asks of us what it thinks you can't handle."

She bowed her head, biting back a sigh. She steadied herself before she replied, "Well, life obviously isn't aware of what a natural klutz I am." His hand on her shoulder reminded her of where she was now, as opposed to the girl whose biggest problem used to be having enough money for the Crown Arcade. It seemed like a lifetime ago. "But I will do my best to make you proud."

She touched his hand gently and it fell away as she turned and continued back up the stairs. She could feel her grandfather staring at her back, and she wished they could have met under better circumstances. She wished he would tell her about her birth mother. She wished he would give her more time.

She wished for a lot of things.

"There won't be a young man that night who won't want to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room."

Usagi stopped short on the second floor landing. _Did he–?_ She turned around, but her grandfather was already walking back down the stairs. A smile slowly spread across her face.

–

"Usagi, I feel like I haven't seen you all week except for class. Where have you been?" Minako demanded, grabbing her friend's arm before she could escape out the door.

The sixth period bell had rung, signaling the end of classes for the day. The teacher and their other classmates were already filing out past them. "After-school lessons," she replied with a sigh.

"I was going to give you a chance to confess, but it looks like I'll have to drag it out of you." Minako's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "You've been going to the Host Club without me!"

Usagi knew her face gave her away. She didn't even say anything before Minako closed in on her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Traitor!" Minako huffed and began putting her homework away in her book bag.

"Minako-chan, you know it's not like that." She gestured helplessly. "Besides, I promised Haruhi-kun I would visit him at least once."

Minako's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "You like Haruhi-kun?" she exclaimed.

Usagi slapped her own forehead, groaning. "Gah, stop jumping to conclusions!"

"What else am I supposed to think?" her blonde friend replied with a shrug.

"He's a friend!" she protested. "Besides…" Usagi thought of impish smiles and amber gazes.

A certain gleam entered her best friend's eye as she leaned in close, hands on either side of her desk. "_Besides_?" Minako repeated in an eager voice.

Usagi cleared her throat. "It's nothing." She really was horrible at lying if the disbelief on Minako's face said anything. "I really have to get going…"

Minako ran and blocked the exit to the classroom. Everyone else had left except her, Usagi, and Ami. "You're not getting away that easily." She held out her arms and glared. "You are giving me all the juicy details, lady."

Usagi sighed. "I really can't be late. Grandfather will definitely give me yet another lecture if he finds out – " _Especially after I accidentally forgot to go on Tuesday._ "– and he keeps pretty close tabs on everything."

Minako gave her a skeptical look and Usagi persisted. "I really do have lessons today. Next time I go to the host club, we'll go together, okay?" She tugged the red bow in her friend's hair playfully. "Minako-chan…"

Her friend gave a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Oh, all right. But don't think I won't figure it out." She shook her finger in her face.

"Okay, okay." Usagi let out a small giggle, shaking her head. "I'll see you later." She started out the door once Minako moved, and waved to her other friend as she left. "You, too, Ami-chan!"

Ami, who had silently packed away her things as her boisterous friends chattered, turned to Minako with an admonishing look. "You really shouldn't pester her like that."

"If I didn't, then we wouldn't have figured out she has a crush on someone!" Minako pumped her fist in the air. "We just need to find out who it is, and then fan the flames of love!"

–

Usagi was happy. The past couple of weeks had gone by in a blur. Every other day, when she didn't have lessons after school, her afternoons were filled with tea and conversation and seven gorgeous guys, all of whom she had come to like immensely.

While she tried to rotate between all of them, the twins often captured her for themselves, displaying their skills. She wasn't completely oblivious to what they were trying to do. They wanted to see how far they could go with her. But other than pulling the occasional prank – did they really have to secretly tell the staff to give her extra-deluxe spicy curry? – and breaking the boundaries of personal space – sometimes she was sure her face would become permanently red – there wasn't anything that would prompt her to give in.

But that was the other problem. She wasn't really sure what they expected her to give in to. Whatever the twins had planned for her must not have come to fruition, as their attentions, when not on Haruhi, were focused on her. They knew she wasn't immune to them double-teaming her, but they also knew she had nothing but amusement for their brotherly love act. It was like they were testing her. She had the uncomfortable suspicion that she was their new toy.

She was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but at the same time, she took everything they did in stride. But what made her feel guilty was the fact that she was enjoying their attention. No matter how calculated each move they made was. It seemed selfish, and she remembered the days when all she would do is watch them from afar. But then she had her wake-up call in the host club of all places.

Usagi didn't know whether to be thankful or upset that the twins didn't remember the incident.

It was embarrassing to recall how much her first months at Ouran had revolved around them without their knowledge. They didn't know it was all those hours of observation and study that had granted her the ability to tell them apart, unlike Haruhi. Her friend had apparently been able to distinguish them from the beginning.

Kaoru had asked her how she knew who he was. She had told him she just knew, but it wasn't that simple. It was in the way he moved, the way he spoke… the way his eyes had revealed everything before closing off completely.

And she had been reminded again of why she pursued the twins in the first place. There was something drawing her to them – an urge to help, to heal. Though she still didn't quite know how to act around them. When she was comfortable enough, she could laugh and joke and more often than not, just be herself. But when she was them, it was also like she was more sensitively aware of her surroundings. It was something almost easily ignored if she put her mind to it. Because she was usually sketching them for her art project, she had an easy distraction and excuse to help her.

However, aside from her conflicted feelings over the twins, the current change in her social situation was welcome. She had fallen into a routine that made her constricting life more worthwhile. She wasn't suffocating anymore – she could breathe and smile and laugh without forcing herself.

She wondered how long it would last.

–

"This is a beautiful piece of work, Tsukino-san."

Usagi shyly ducked her head. "Thank you, sensei."

Her art teacher was a young man in his late twenties, cropped blonde hair and blue eyes that made his female students – and a few select male ones – swoon. Had she never had the fateful encounter her first day at Ouran, the probability of her crushing on him was high. Not only was he gorgeous, but there was also a chivalrous aura about him. He was able to critique without her wanting to cringe in anticipation. She valued his opinion, so when he told her what to work on, she took his advice seriously. Art was one of the few subjects she exceeded at naturally, and so, she paid careful attention. His praise, however, was rarely given unless the student truly deserved it.

And so, Usagi was trying her best to contain both her glee and embarrassment.

"How did you come up with this composition?" He leaned in towards the easel to get a better look at the detail in her work. "It's very simple in design, but the colors… it lends itself to the somewhat haunting feel." For a moment, he looked as if he would touch the surface but pulled back, remembering himself.

"I had a hard time deciding what to do," she confessed. "Because you said we had the freedom to do whatever we chose, I had even more trouble with so many options available to me." Her eyes trailed over the inky black of the canvas and up into the section that steadily turned into a midnight blue. "Then someone gave me an idea. Looking back, I wonder why I hadn't thought of it before."

"It's obviously something you care about deeply."

Her gaze snapped to her teacher, but he was still studying her work with an appreciative eye. "Why do you say that?"

"The detail…" His fingertips followed the path of the twinkling stars hovering in the night sky. "… in the background… One can see how much care you put into making each star glitter. And the sky isn't just black. There are shades of blues and purples towards the top, very subtle. Even on your cliff here…" The path of his fingers jumped and moved downwards, across the stretch of land that was almost barely visible in the right corner. "… you paid a lot of attention to making the flowers just… right."

He turned to her with a grin. "But do night-blooming cereus actually grow on cliffs?" He pointed at the large flower with white petals, a stark contrast to the black background.

"Ah, umm, no, I don't think so," she replied sheepishly. "I just wanted to draw flowers, or in this case, technically cacti, that bloomed at night."

"I'm happy to see you flowing with your creativity," he commented, turning back to her piece. "Art isn't meant to be logical. It's meant to evoke emotion…" He made a tapping motion over the area where her subjects were positioned on the cliff. "Your decision to give your subjects less detail serves well as a contrast. Even with their hair covering their eyes, their body language betrays them as does the shape of their mouths." He eyed the two figures with hair of dark ash and reddish brown. "Did you have models?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "But they didn't pose for me. I sketched them while they were talking." She recalled her afternoons at the host club, taking in the conversations around her, giving her opinion now and then, but ultimately focusing on the two light-haired brunettes with penchants for trouble. "And when I finally sat down to draw a preliminary sketch, I found myself drawing them like this."

"Symbolic of how you see them?" It was asked gently, as if he didn't want to tread on fragile ground.

"I… suppose," she answered hesitantly.

"This figure here." He pointed to the form, obviously a woman, painted slightly off-center to the upper-left corner. "The way he reaches towards her, while his twin doesn't… there's a hesitation in his actions."

Usagi wanted to stop him there, tell him what her intent had truly been, but her teacher shocked her with his next words.

He nodded. "I'd like to enter your painting into the spring art gallery this coming semester."

"Are you serious?" she asked, the first words that popped into her mouth.

"Yes," he replied with a chuckle. He absent-mindedly fingered the signature stone he wore around his neck, which was placed on a delicate silver chain. "I'm confident it'll be quite a hit."

"If you… if you think I really deserve it," she said, turning from him to her painting. It might have revealed more than she would have liked about herself, but her teacher didn't seem to notice. The true message of the piece lay in the figure floating in the sky.

_I wonder… will they catch her? Or let her fall?_

–

"Stay away from them."

Usagi paused just before the exit of the garden maze. "Pardon?" She turned and was faced with three third-year girls she recognized from Class B. "Can I help you, Senpai?"

"Stay away from the Hitachiin brothers," said the girl with long wavy hair. She was obviously the leader of the group – she held herself with the confidence and poise of someone used to getting what she wanted. And, with those cold eyes, Usagi figured few dared to cross her.

She really hated bullies. "We're friends," she stated simply. "Not that it's any of your business." She turned to walk away, but found her way blocked by the two lackeys and rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous."

The elder student started to talk as if Usagi hadn't said a word. "You see, as president of their fan club, I make them my business. And you?" She sniffed disdainfully. "Are nothing but trouble. We know you're trying to steal them away."

"They're my friends," Usagi repeated with a frown, hating how the redhead was staring down at her.

"You think just because they're gracing you with their attention that now you're friends?" She laughed, a shrill, high-pitched sound that made everyone but her wince. "Oh, you poor little thing." Usagi stood very still as the older girl came close to inspect a few locks of her blonde hair. "They'll tire of you soon enough."

"Then why go to all the trouble of threatening me?" she snapped, smacking the girl's hand away.

The redhead wiped the hand Usagi slapped with a handkerchief one of her peons held out automatically. "You look like the type that won't listen to reason. We thought a more direct approach would work," she replied airily. "And here we are, with you refusing to do what's best for everyone."

Usagi was getting tired of the nonsense she was spouting off. "Break is almost over, senpai. I have to get back to class."

The redhead looked nowhere near done, but a voice cut through their argument.

"Usagi-chan! Sorry I couldn't meet you at the gazebo today," Minako said in a rush, coming to a stop beside her friend. She glanced at the older student curiously. "Emerald-senpai? What are you doing?"

Emerald, president of the Hitachiin Fan Club and secretary of the Drama Club, gave a low giggle, unlike her splitting laugh minutes before. "I just ran into your friend here, and decided to say hi. After all, you talk about her and your other friend so much at practice that it felt rude not to." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and snapped her fingers. "Come on, girls. We have other places to be." She threw one last haughty expression Usagi's way before strutting off, her followers trailing behind.

"Wow. What did you do to make her so angry?" Minako asked, curious eyes following the redhead's retreat.

Usagi's frown deepened as she starting walking in the other direction, Minako in step next to her. "Absolutely nothing." She stared straight ahead, unable to forget Emerald's words. "Sometimes I really hate Ouran."

"Ignore her. She's not exactly known for her charming attitude at the club." Minako patted her friend's shoulder before looping her arms through hers. "There's going to be people like that wherever you go. Trust me. I'm in the entertainment business. I know these things."

"Yeah, I guess." Usagi squeezed the blonde close and attempted a smile. "It's just hard sometimes, y'know?"

"Trying to fit in with stuck-up socialites can lead to more than a few white hairs." Minako shuddered, patting her golden locks protectively. "That's why I choose not to care what people think of me."

She sighed. "I miss Juuban." _And Naru-chan. And Motoki-kun. Maybe even Umi- okay, maybe not Umino so much. _One side of her mouth quirked up. _Then there's–_ Usagi blinked as Minako knocked on the side of her head.

"Hello?" her friend called out. "Is anyone in there?"

"Hmm?" Usagi entered the school building with Minako, thoughts of blue eyes and black hair fading away to a secret corner in her head.

"Come on, you should be more excited!" Minako poked her friend's shoulder several times before Usagi batted her fingers away with an exasperated laugh. "It's the last day of school! Winter break starts the end of today!"

"I promise I'll be more excited when the math final is over." She grinned when Minako stuck out her tongue.

"Don't remind me!"

"Hey, are you coming to my grandfather's New Year's Party?" Usagi asked as they approached their classroom.

"Oh yeah, my mom told me it was being held at your place this year." Minako flashed her a victory sign. "I'm definitely going – all the hot young studs will be there. Probably even Tamaki-senpai!"

Usagi suddenly felt a little faint, having not considered the possibility that the host club could be attending. "That's… great," she said. It wasn't that she wouldn't be happy to see them. It was more the fact they would be witness to her falling flat on her face.

Minako let go of her arm and bounced into the classroom. "Winter break, here we come!"

Usagi followed, cheering weakly. "Whoo-hoo."

–

As the waltz music drifted in her ears, her head tapping to the beat, Usagi imagined herself stepping on her partner's toes. She sighed, hanging her head and poking at her unfinished bento.

_There's no way I can go to the club today. I have to practice._

Usagi nearly shrieked in surprise when someone touched the back of her neck, sliding his fingers across her shoulder and down her right arm before taking a seat across from her in the rose-covered gazebo. Kaoru's face was contorted in a wince as he rubbed his ears.

"Wow, you have quite a set of lungs."

Usagi flushed a bright red when she realized who it was. "Kaoru-san, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently, going deaf." Her cheeks grew even warmer and he grinned. "I saw you walk into the garden and thought this would be the perfect chance to get to know you better outside the club. You're never around at lunch anymore, not since a few weeks ago."

"I've been practicing," she replied simply, taking the headphones out of her ears and stopping her iPod.

"For what?" Kaoru tried to take a peek at what she had been listening to, but she quickly turned it off and he pouted.

"It's nothing important." She was unwilling to divulge the secret of her clumsy rhythm and helplessness at formal dancing. Listening to the waltz music she had borrowed from her teacher was helping, but listening and trying to get her feet to work at the same time was a whole different story. "Besides…"

"_Oh, you poor little thing."_

It was her turn to gaze at him. "What are you really here for?"

She saw his lips twitch before they settled in a mock-frown. "You don't believe me, Usagi-chan?" It was the first time he added the intimate suffix to her first name, and she tried her best to ignore the little thrill it sent down her spine. "I do want to get to know you." She could almost believe him, but experience taught her to tread lightly. "After all, a friend of Haruhi's should be a friend of ours, right?"

Usagi eyed him warily, and looked around when she saw he was truly by himself. "And where is Hikaru-san…?"

Kaoru's eyes flashed briefly before he adopted a bored expression. She frowned. "Where else?" he replied. "Attending to our cute little Haruhi."

Was he jealous? Usagi entertained the idea for a moment before discarding it. It wasn't something as simple as jealousy. "I take it they're good friends then," she commented.

"Yes, we all are." Kaoru seemed to be in another world entirely, so she was surprised when he asked, "What do you think about him?"

"Haruhi-kun?" At Kaoru's nod, Usagi took a moment's pause before she answered, "He's sweet. And kind. I value his advice, but some of what he says…" She shook her head. "Well, he can be a little blunt." Kaoru coughed, and Usagi returned the small grin he gave her in agreement. "He's a very precious friend, though."

"Do you like him?"

_Why do people keep assuming that?_ Usagi's peaceful smile dropped as she blushed. "No," she said, flustered. "Haruhi-kun is – like I said, he's my friend."

Kaoru looked to be eyeing her with a purpose – she could practically see the gears turning in his head. "So, what is your type then, Miss Tsukino?" he asked, and she could hear the teasing in his voice.

"So it's Miss Tsukino now, is it?" She laughed lightly at the playful smirk he sent her way, all the while ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. How on earth was she supposed to answer his question? And while it would normally be considered presumptuous, Usagi found she didn't mind it so much coming from him, though she was still understandably embarrassed. "I don't really have a type."

Kaoru was silent, watching her for a few moments, before he sing-songed, "You're lying." It was such a contrast to the way he had said it to her in the cafeteria just a few weeks ago – _has it only been that long?_ She vaguely wondered how they had gotten to this point in time. How fate suddenly had her sitting across from the boy she had been unable to stop thinking about since her first day at Ouran.

"Maybe I am," she replied finally, hoping she could successfully dodge his question. "But how do you know?"

For a second, she thought he was going to use the same words she had used to answer him before.

"_I just… knew."_

But, with an indescribable expression, he answered, "Your eyes."

Her hands automatically went up to touch her face. "My… eyes?" she repeated, puzzled.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul," he said quietly. There was a silky sort of feel to his voice then, and she shivered. "Or so they say." He reached towards her and Usagi could only watch in a sort of muted fascination as he took the hand she held up to her face, slowly bringing it down to the stone table. It was trapped between his two hands as he began to stroke her knuckles. "I have never met someone who embodied that saying more perfectly than you."

A slow, lazy smirk graced his handsome features, and Usagi's breath caught in her throat. "Miss Tsukino."

She was caught in his carefully woven spell, only peripherally aware that he was tugging her hand to get her to lean across the table. He met her halfway. Not a word was spoken, as if that would ruin the moment, but when he tilted her chin and pulled her impossibly closer, a mere breath away, she whispered, "What are you doing?"

His eyes were half-lidded and his voice husky, and Usagi knew something wasn't quite right when he answered, "Seeing what you think of me."

But she still drowned anyway when he pulled her in for a bruising kiss.


	4. Fall

**Bewitched**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: AU. Due to a chance encounter, Usagi is drawn to the mystery surrounding the anti-social twins at her new school. But the strength of her attachment is the last thing anyone expects.  
Pairing/Characters: Usagi/? Hitachiin (Ouran Koukou Host Club)  
Warning: Spoilers for Ouran if you haven't seen/read it, especially with the twins.  
Rating: PG/K+  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
Author's Notes: First off, a note – I'm using the US school semester system, even though the story does take place in Japan. It's just simpler that way. Thanks to all who guessed which SM characters I was using. Unfortunately, no one guessed it right. XD That's mostly my fault though – I was deliberately vague with the first two. And yes, Emerald was the third SM character introduced. The dance teacher is not, in fact, one of the Starlights. She has a SM connection to them (and in this story as well, but a different one), so I gave her their last name. And nobody guessed the art teacher either, but it's hard. I realized only later that he could be mistaken for Haruka. I won't give him away just yet though. Also, it looks like a lot more people are tuning into the story – if you're just starting to read, welcome! There's a lot of hot and cold attitude going on in this part. Some of you are probably wondering what is going with Kaoru and his motivations. He doesn't want to get in too deep, but Usagi just keeps pulling him in… And Usagi? Let's just remember she's more perceptive than others give her credit for. Enjoy the Kaoru and Usagi interaction in this part (there's a lot of fluff and drama to go around!), because the next part won't have much, if at all.  
Thank you so much to the reviewers from Part 3 (crafty lily, Serenity Komoshiro, HTchime, anonymous, Hoshiko Megami, Hyper Bunny16, PinkRabbit, Moumaphet, ally0212, JiaeR, Firehedgehog, zarah, Sailor-Moon-Z, Sunshine Fia) – once again, it's all thanks to you that this chapter came out so soon. Now, please read, review, and enjoy the story.

* * *

Part 4: Fall

_What am I doing?_

Kaoru tuned out the logical voice in his head, instead choosing to focus on cherry lips that were finally opening up to him. She had remained frozen under his aggressive assault, understandably shocked when he closed the gap between their faces moments before. He only leaned further into her, urging her with actions rather than words to respond. When her mind seemed to process that she was, in fact, not hallucinating, she returned his kiss with her own brand of fervor.

Kaoru was not unaware of the vein of desperation running through his actions. Something about her made him throw his normally calm disposition to the wind. Their interactions over the past few weeks, all tracing back to their encounter in a deserted hallway, had given him a glimpse into her.

What he saw both thrilled and terrified him.

_Lies, they're all lies! You can never trust, not again._

Kaoru reeled back, bitter memories of a cold afternoon in junior high mocking him. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, panting, watching as Usagi did the same. She stared at him, and he quickly but carefully schooled his face into a neutral expression.

She took longer to guard her emotions, but it was too late – he had already seen the fear, the affection, and the _want_ in her crystal blue eyes. A myriad of other emotions were swirling beneath the surface, but he was a witness to the ones at the forefront.

Her attachment to him was genuine, that much he was sure. She cared for him, and that warmed a part of his heart he had closed off. But as soon as it warmed, it cooled just as fast when he realized he didn't know how deep her affections were for his brother. While she had denied liking Haruhi, Hikaru was another matter entirely.

His mouth suddenly tasted sour, whereas there had only been a sweet flavor seconds before.

Usagi's breathing had slowed and her gaze had drifted to stare blankly at the table. Her fingertips ran lightly across her lips, over and over again.

Kaoru's hand twitched. He caught himself in mid-motion reaching out to her again.

_She's dangerous._

The kiss had been impulsive. In those few moments, he let instinct guide him rather than thought. He had wanted to confuse her – have her be the one on her toes – but he just found himself sinking deeper into his own uncertainty.

"Usagi."

The sound of her name, along with the absence of any suffix, made her gaze snap up to meet his. Her face was tinted a lovely pink, and Kaoru felt an absurd amount of pride that he had been the one to cause the flush in her cheeks.

"Go out with me tomorrow." It wasn't an order, nor was it a question. It came out sounding more like a muted plea.

Usagi seemed mesmerized, as if she were experiencing a dream, and her response was unnecessary because he already saw the answer in her sapphire eyes. An answer that shouldn't have delighted him as much as it did.

"Yes."

–

Kaoru felt the weight of his brother's stare on his back, but that still didn't stop him from turning to look at the host club doors every time another client came in. None of them turned out to be whom he was hoping for. The rational part of his brain insisted he was being reckless, tumbling into something that ensured nothing but pain. Isn't that why he had come up with his plan to test her? Why then, was he jumping the gun and enjoying her company? Why did it seem like he was already beginning to trust her?

The irrational part of his brain replied with a simple answer that left things all the more complicated.

_Because you want to._

The moment the doors closed behind the final client of the fall semester, Kaoru was not surprised when Hikaru dragged him to the room that held the sweets and decorations for the club's everyday use. He hoped it would give them the privacy of what he suspected would be a draining conversation.

"What's going on with you?" Hikaru demanded, his grip firm around his brother's wrist.

"It's nothing," he replied evasively, already knowing such a plain diversionary tactic would not work on his twin. There was also the expected twinge of guilt at trying to keep something from him. "I'm only a little distracted."

Hikaru stared at him long and hard, and if it were anyone else, Kaoru might have felt uncomfortable. "Does Tsukino Usagi have anything to do with this?"

Kaoru knew he would find out one way or another. "I'm taking her out tomorrow," he replied, waiting for the inevitable.

There was a pause. "On a date?" It was asked with absolutely no expression.

"You could call it that." Kaoru shrugged, knowing being flippant would only irritate his older brother.

"_Why?_" Hikaru's baffled look would have been amusing if not for what he said next. "She's just a toy."

Kaoru jerked his hand from his brother's grasp with a sharp twist. He didn't raise his voice, but his low timbre spoke volumes. "Don't say that."

Kaoru could tell his twin's blood temperature was rising with just one look at his face.

"Kaoru, you're the one who started this pet project in the first place!" Hikaru exclaimed, angry that Kaoru was looking at him as if he had crossed a line. But he was even more angry at the fact that it felt like he was losing his own brother. "It was fun at first, but I'm over it." He gestured widely with his arms. "And we can't move on from this if you're taking our experiment out on a date!"

Kaoru's expression was growing more and more closed off, and he could tell Hikaru didn't like it one bit, if his scowl said anything. "I'm not done with her," he stated simply.

"I don't get it." Hikaru shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "All right, she's cute and maybe even more than a little bit amusing, but _come on_, Kaoru. We've already figured out that our brotherly love act does nothing for her, and that she responds to the threesome fantasy –"

Kaoru cut in. "She can tell us apart."

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "So she got a few good guesses at the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun?' game. Big deal." He remembered her pointing them out hesitantly. It was nothing like the confident and easy manner with which Haruhi did it.

"It's not just luck," Kaoru insisted, frowning. "But I have to make sure that they aren't flukes either. I need to be absolutely sure. I can't just brush her aside."

"Kaoru –"

"She's dangerous, Hikaru." Kaoru repeated the same words he had recited constantly in his head, almost like a twisted litany. "When this is all over, I'll either be completely free of her or…"

Hikaru was already dreading the rest of the sentence. "Or?"

"Or I'll have found someone who can see _me_."

It was the thread of hope in his brother's voice that threatened to break him. Hikaru wanted to fall to his knees and wrap his arms around Kaoru's waist, but instead, he found himself frozen. "We have Haruhi – isn't that enough?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Kaoru's eyes flashed and he murmured, "She's enough for _you_."

Hikaru took a step back. "What are you –"

Kaoru's guard lowered, shocked out of it by the hurt that crossed his twin's face when he stepped away from him. He closed his eyes. "Hikaru, you have to let me do this," he said, his voice softer and tone gentler, calming in the way Kaoru was supposed to be. "I _need_ to know." Amber eyes opened and locked with their mirror image. "But I can't do it if we're fighting."

Hikaru's fists clenched. "I don't like this." Flashes of a crying Kaoru and a confused girl came unbidden to the forefront of his thoughts. "You're setting yourself up again. Just like before." He darted forward and grabbed the collar of Kaoru's shirt, nearly threatening to lift him off the ground. "You didn't listen to me then either."

"I'm doing it this way exactly because of what happened then," he replied, lightly touching the hand around his collar. Hikaru's tense form relaxed somewhat before settling completely when Kaoru gently guided his wrist down. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Hikaru crushed his brother to him in a hug. "Only you, Kaoru. Only you."

Even with Haruhi, Tamaki and the rest of the host club now in their lives, Kaoru knew what he meant as only twins could.

_I'll always trust you first._

–

Wrapped in the relative silence of the library at the Hitachiin mansion, Kaoru stared at the text he had yet to send to Usagi. It was a simple message informing her of the time and place they were to meet. His thumb hovered over the 'send' button.

His conversation with Hikaru had been enough to shake his conviction. What was he doing? This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. But there was something about her that made him act spontaneously. Like the kiss, for instance.

_That kiss_. Kaoru brought a finger to his lips, remembering the caress of her mouth. He wondered vaguely how she would feel pressed against him.

"_Well, you're different, aren't you?"_

Her words echoed in his head.

And he pressed 'send'.

–

Kaoru had his driver wait at the west side entrance of the park. Dressed in khaki cargo pants and an untucked collared button-up shirt, he walked along the cement pathway, secretly glad that there seemed to be a few people out and about. It was surprising, considering it was a Saturday, but he chose not to question it. He fingered the leather strand around his neck distractedly as his eyes sought out a pair of round blonde hair buns.

Nearing the water fountain they were supposed to meet at and still seeing no sign of her, Kaoru sat along the stone edge in deep thought. He leaned forward to rest his chin on his interlaced fingers, elbows resting on his knees. _There's no reason this can't be fun. Just don't get so serious. Forget everything else_, he thought to himself. _Just be you._

A soft humming penetrated his thoughts and his head perked up. It was coming from somewhere close to him and he turned his head side-to-side, curious. He stood, the trickle of the water adding a sort of soothing background noise to the quiet melody. He walked along the rim of the fountain and a glint of blonde caught his eye.

Usagi was dancing by herself, arms held out to an imaginary partner. A smile played across her lips as she hummed one of the more romantic waltzes. Kaoru noted that because she had been on the other side of the massive fountain, and with the sculpture in the way, he hadn't taken notice of her. But he watched her now; her steps light as she followed the pattern of a simple waltz. Her eyes were closed in concentration the whole time and the skirt of her dress brushed her knees as she did a left box turn before moving into a twirl.

Her hand lifted above her head like she was holding onto someone as she spun, and before he realized what he was doing, he had already crossed over to her. Kaoru took her hand in his, completing her rotation before swinging her into his arms, easily stepping into the waltz she had been practicing by herself.

Usagi looked up at him, startled, and she stumbled, but he skillfully guided her back into the right position. Kaoru was pleased to see the slow flush of her cheeks. However, she remained silent as she gazed at him. Then after a beat or two, she resumed the soft melody and Kaoru listened to her hum as he led her in the steps he had been taught since childhood.

Holding her in his arms felt surprisingly natural. Kaoru glanced down to see that she had closed her eyes again, implicitly trusting him. His left hand tightened on her waist as he lightly squeezed her right hand. Her mouth lit with a tiny smile as if she knew what he was thinking.

As they moved through another box step, Kaoru turned her in his arms. She now had her back to him as they continued to dance, his left hand holding hers and his right arm around her shoulder so he could hold her right hand as well. Kaoru vaguely wondered how long it had been since he had danced outside of the necessity for it at social events, and the last time it seemed so serene. With the next beat, their joined left hands came over her head as she turned to face him again, their interlocking hands making an 'x' between them. They stepped back and then towards each other before swinging into another unhurried spin, Kaoru's hand grazing lightly against hers as she raised it above her head.

The sun warmed their skin as they danced under a clear blue sky, a simple moment in time. If there were any passersby, there would be no denying the seemingly romantic scene with the girl in the pretty white sundress and the boy who only had eyes for her.

Kaoru slowed their steps in time with Usagi's humming as she leisurely came to the end of her song. The melody reached the last few notes, and her crystal blue eyes opened again to lock with his amber ones. Her entire countenance was tranquil and the elated smile that graced her face made something inside him unclench.

"I did it," she whispered, looking up at him. Kaoru could only nod numbly as she reached up to hug him. "I did it without stepping on your toes!" She pulled back to see the look on his face. "Okay, so I stumbled once… but still!" She hugged him again in her excitement.

Kaoru let out a quiet, shuddering breath and just as his arms began to move, she stepped away from him, remembering herself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, embarrassed. "Oh god, I didn't mean –" Her pigtails almost touched the ground as she bent her head. "Sorry."

Seeing her so adorably self-conscious settled Kaoru's own nerves. He relied on the effortless confidence he and his brother used daily to lean down and wrap his arms loosely around her neck. She peeked at him from beneath blonde bangs and he chuckled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he murmured, drinking in her appearance. Her sundress stopped just below her knees with delicate green embroidery decorating the hem. Strapped white sandals completed the summery feel of her ensemble. He was suddenly thankful that the weather promised to be sunny that day, even though it was technically winter.

Her fingers fidgeted and she licked her chapped lips, unknowingly drawing Kaoru's eyes to them. "Thank you… for dancing with me," she said quietly.

Kaoru was already leaning further down as he replied, "It was my pleasure."

Usagi ducked under his arms and ran to the edge of the large fountain to get her purse. When she turned back around, her grin was wide and she seemed completely oblivious to what his intent had been. "So, what are we doing today?"

The moment broken, Kaoru tried not to linger on what the disappointment meant to him. He merely tucked his hands in his back pockets, leaning back on the balls of his feet. "Whatever my lady wishes," he answered smoothly.

"Hmm… 'whatever' huh?" Her eyes sparkled. "I'm going to hold you to that."

–

"What are we doing at a commoner's amusement park?"

Usagi beamed at him as she pulled him out of the Rolls-Royce. "We're going to have tons of fun!" she exclaimed, glancing excitedly at the rides visible beyond the park entrance.

Kaoru barely had time to shout an instruction to his driver to pick them up later before Usagi began leading him to the ticket window. She approached the cashier and ordered two tickets. However, before she could pull out her wallet, Kaoru slid a bill through the glass hole.

She started to open her mouth, but Kaoru shook his head. "I asked you out, remember?" he said. The cashier gave him his change and two tickets with the park's logo and mascots welcoming them. He held up the passes between the middle and index fingers of his right hand. "So now what?"

Usagi snatched a ticket and proceeded towards the gate. "Follow me," she called over her shoulder. The attendants took their tickets, greeting them with polite smiles.

Once they were inside, Kaoru turned his head left and right, soaking in the busy atmosphere. People of all ages scrambled around, heading to all areas of the amusement park. He saw kids running ahead of laughing parents and couples strolling hand in hand. He glanced at Usagi to find her staring at him thoughtfully.

"You act like you've never been to an amusement park before," she observed. They were walking side by side and Kaoru was still trying to take in everything.

"I've never been to an amusement park before," he replied with a shrug.

Usagi stopped in her tracks and looked thoroughly scandalized. "You did not just say that." She tilted her head and placed her palm on the side of her cheek, looking at him as if for the first time. "What do you do on the weekends? Or during vacation?"

"I go to Paris to watch fashion shows."

She gaped at him. He reached out to place his hand under her chin and closed her mouth. "Don't look so surprised. My mother is a renowned fashionista after all, being the president of her own brand."

Usagi ran in front of him and began walking backwards. "I know that traveling the world makes you a jet-setter and what not, but you're totally missing out on the simpler things in life, too!" She threw her arms out wide with the park laid out around her on all sides. "You are going to love this place."

Kaoru eyed the other teenagers their age chattering excitedly, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe," he replied.

Usagi got hold of a park map and her eyes roved over the contents. "What should we try first?" she asked without looking at him.

Kaoru honestly had no idea where to start. "I tell you what – since you're the one with the experience, I'll just follow your lead."

"Okay." She seemed to find what she was looking for because she looked up and grinned triumphantly. "The roller coasters. Definitely the roller coasters." She grabbed his arm and started to lead him deeper into the park. "Come on, come on!"

Kaoru hurried to match her pace until he was walking by her side. She didn't let go of his arm, and he was in no rush to say anything. To an outsider, they would seem like any other couple. Kaoru knew better, but did Usagi?

He didn't feel like broaching the subject, not when she was looking as if she were having the time of her life. They approached a ride with steep slopes and a few loops, awe-inspiring for its sheer size. Less exciting was the line that stretched out of the ride entrance and around the corner past other attractions.

"There's a line?" Kaoru frowned, the idea of waiting not appealing at all. He was a Hitachiin – he rarely had to wait for anything.

Usagi dropped his arm and Kaoru ignored how much that irked him. She was already heading for the end of the line. "Aren't you supposed to be the patient one?" she called over her shoulder.

He didn't have to ask what she meant. "I am," he replied as he caught up with her. He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "For things that are worth it."

"Oh, this will definitely be worth it." She practically bounced the last steps to take their spot in line as they finally reached the end.

As he followed her at a more leisurely pace, he echoed her sentiments in his head when she beamed at him as he joined her behind the long row of park patrons.

"Come on, I know you're more excited than that!" she said when he remained quiet. She gestured to his face, shaking her index finger at him. "Confess!"

Hearing the exhilarated screams as the ride passed over them and seeing the keen faces of the other people waiting in line, Kaoru had to admit that the ride did seem impressive. Anticipation began creeping in and he didn't bother to fight the enthusiastic grin that made its way on his face. Usagi nudged him in the side, giving him a wink. Kaoru hid his chuckle behind a cough as he nudged her back.

Usagi smiled. "You are so going to enjoy this."

–

"That. Was. Awesome." Kaoru laughed, running a hand through his hair as he and Usagi stumbled together out of the exit of the park's fastest and most thrilling ride – the "Jetcoaster".

"I knew you were a roller coaster person," she replied triumphantly. She gave him a victory sign and he grinned.

"We have to go again," he said, already heading for the back of the line. He let out an 'oof' of surprise and nearly tripped over his own feet when he felt a weight land on his back.

Usagi wrapped her hands around his neck and threw her legs forward, forcing Kaoru to support her by placing his hands under them. "What? Do you think this is the only roller coaster ride here?" He felt her snort against his neck. "You have a lot to learn." She pointed towards what seemed like a random direction to him. "That way next!"

"Am I supposed to stay silent as you help yourself to a free piggyback ride?" But he was already walking in the direction she pointed at.

"You sure are!" she chirped cheerfully. Usagi had somehow managed to take out the park map from her purse without much jostling, and was now holding it in front of their faces so they both could read. She lowered it a bit so he would still be able to see ahead of him while he walked.

"Are you sure you're not flashing anybody?" he asked, wondering if her dress was hitching up.

He felt her shake her head. "Don't worry about me – I have biker shorts on."

_Must be short shorts_, he thought as his hands felt only bare skin. "Sexy," he said, tongue-in-cheek. He wasn't surprised when she lightly slapped him with the map.

Her laugh rang in his ears. "Quiet you."

"I don't remember signing on for this abuse," he replied absently. However, he was more conscious of her leaning over his shoulder, her cheek so close that he could turn his head just so, and they would be touching.

His heart nearly jumped in his throat when she tucked her head in the crook of his neck and tightened her hold on him. "You're mine for the day." Were those words supposed to give him this much pleasure? "No turning back now!"

Kaoru was at her mercy.

_No turning back._

–

"Whew – what a day!" Usagi exclaimed, collapsing on the nearest bench just before the exit of the amusement park. She turned so her back was resting against the metal armrest, and lifted her feet to rest on the wooden seat. She hugged her knees to her chest as he came back with an ice cream cone in either hand.

Kaoru offered her the one in his right. "Strawberry, as requested," he said graciously.

Usagi reached out and accepted the treat eagerly. "Thank you, kind sir," she replied, using the same proper tone he had. She let out a small moan of pleasure as she had her first taste. "I don't care what anyone says, ice cream tastes good even when it's cold out."

"Though we should be thankful it's not that cold, or you'd be freezing." Kaoru noted her bare arms not for the first time. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She waved around her ice cream cone dismissively, smacking her lips to capture any residue flavor. "Please. I'm tougher than I look."

Kaoru would have agreed if she didn't look so much like a little kid with the way she was devouring her frozen treat. He sat down next to her feet on the bench and began to dig in to his coffee flavored indulgence. "Mmm… I love ice cream."

"I know, right?" Her enthusiastic grin quickly turned into stunned surprise when a particularly strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, blowing her right pigtail in her face. She sputtered around locks of blond hair while trying not to shiver from the sudden cold.

Kaoru couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

She glared at him, blinking away the strands that had blown in her eyes. "Whash sho funny?" she asked around a mouthful of hair.

"Nothing." He smirked and reached over her knees to help her pull her pigtail out of her mouth. He got the majority of it out, and tugged at the stragglers of hair left behind. His fingers accidentally brushed against her lips. He felt her tremble at his touch as her mouth opened in an unconscious sigh. His hand moved down to cup her chin.

Usagi's eyes were so round that she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Shaking away thoughts that she actually looked adorable, all Kaoru focused on was her cherry red lips before he raised his gaze to stare into dazed sapphire. He started to lean in closer…

"Do I have ice cream in my hair?" she blurted out, effectively ruining the moment.

Kaoru sat back with a thump, a bit put out, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

But she was no longer looking at him. She was inspecting her hair thoroughly with the hand that wasn't holding her sugar cone, trying to keep herself busy. "I really hope not – sticky hair is not fun, let me tell you." She giggled nervously. "I hope I didn't spill on my dress. My grandfather would kill me if he caught me in stained clothes."

Kaoru detected the beginnings of a nerves-induced ramble, and he abandoned thoughts of tasting her again. She was obviously trying to evade his advances. Frowning, he bit into his cone and helped himself to another lick of coffee. Now he was wishing he had gotten something sweeter. He looked to his right to find her finishing off her cone quietly, looking down.

He hated awkward silences. He attempted small conversation that would get her to relax again, while at the same satisfying the curiosity he had for her mysterious family background. "Is Ginzuishou-san often strict with you?" he asked. The usual playfulness was gone from his voice – in its place was the respectful and gracious tone of a well-bred socialite.

It was working. Out of the corner of his eye, he could already see the tension slowly begin to leave her shoulders. But if she was surprised he knew who her grandfather was, she didn't show it. Instead, she replied, "He has certain… rules that are to be adhered to."

Kaoru recognized the strained quality to her voice. "He expects a lot out of you, doesn't he?" he commented softly.

"I am his heir," she replied offhandedly, picking at imaginary lint on her dress. "There are appearances to maintain and duties to follow."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about it," he observed, noting the somewhat resigned look on her face.

She shook her head, trying for a smile but failing miserably. "It's just a bit overwhelming sometimes," she confessed, biting her bottom lip. "I wasn't born into his world." She made a vague gesture with her hands before she finally turned her soulful blue eyes on him. "Your world."

She seemed so far away from him, and Kaoru didn't like it one bit. He looked down at the remainder of his sugar cone, staring into the ice cream that had melted and pooled at the bottom. "What do you mean?" he prompted. He tossed the rest of his treat into the trashcan that lay next to the bench they were sitting on.

There was a brief pause, like she was contemplating answering, before the floodgates opened. "A year ago, I was just a normal girl. I was late nearly everyday to class, and I had a C average." Her lips quirked at the surprised look he sent her. She shrugged. "I wasn't very motivated. All I liked to do was go to the Crown Arcade and spend time with my friends. My biggest problem was making sure I got my allowance."

She wrapped her arms around herself and rested her chin on the space where they crossed. "My father lost his job a couple months before my third year at Juuban Junior High. Long story short, there was debt. A lot of it." She didn't seem the least bit perturbed revealing her life story. If anything, she seemed to be breathing easier. "I was beginning to realize that my family was in trouble."

Usagi sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the cloudy sky. "And I couldn't do anything." She breathed in deep. "Then along comes my long lost grandfather. He saves my family. In return, I become his heir."

"I feel like I've heard this story before," Kaoru commented, Tamaki a faint thought at the back of his mind.

Usagi didn't ask him to elaborate. "I'm grateful to him. But sometimes, it just gets really, really hard to breathe…" She tore her gaze away from the white clouds to look at him. "Do you have any idea what I mean? Or did I stop making sense awhile ago?"

"Yeah," he said. Too many memories of being mistaken for his brother clouded his head. "I do know what you mean."

She didn't seem surprised. In fact, a small smile lit the corners of her lips. "Hmm…" Then an embarrassed laugh escaped her as if she was just realizing what she revealed. "Thanks for the impromptu heart-to-heart. Though I'm sure it must have been boring hearing me complain…"

"You weren't complaining," he disagreed. "Just venting. There's a difference." He was gratified when she smiled at him. "Besides, it was my pleasure." And he meant it. Listening to her had not been a chore. It made him feel good that she was willing to confide in him.

She stood and straightened her sundress, brushing her skirt of any possible dirt. "We should get going." The wind was starting to pick up and she hugged herself again.

Kaoru began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wh- what are you doing?" she squeaked, placing her hands over her face.

His hands made quick work of the remaining buttons and he smirked. "You don't have to avert your maidenly eyes." He took off his collared shirt to reveal the designer T-shirt he had underneath. "I'm decent."

She peeked between her fingers. "Why are y–"

Her question was cut off when he draped his navy shirt over her, and she grabbed the sides in surprise. He tugged at the collar so that it stood up around her neck. "You're freezing," he stated simply. He rubbed her shoulders to get her warm, and he tried to ignore the stab at his insides when she pulled away from him.

"Thanks," she said quietly. She put her arms through the holes of the shirt, hugging it close.

"You're welcome," he replied. He placed his hands in his pockets in an effort not to touch her. "The car should be out front by now." They walked side by side to the exit. "… I had a great time today. Thanks for taking me here."

She gave him another small smile as they passed through the gates. "Next time we should bring Hikaru-san, too."

Kaoru made a gesture for his driver to stay where he was, while he opened the back door for Usagi to get in. "How do you know I'm not Hikaru?" he asked, holding out a hand for her to take.

She hesitated but accepted his hand as he helped her into the car. As she scooted inside, he slid in next to her and she pulled her hand away and laid it on her lap. "He would have complained more about waiting in line," she answered casually, turning her head to look out the tinted window.

Kaoru studied her profile. He wanted her to elaborate, but she seemed to close off again. While she had been carefree most of the day, there were instances where her attitude had been both hot and cold. It was almost like she couldn't choose one way to act around him. He sighed, propping his head on his hand as they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

–

By the time they pulled up to the Ginzuishou estate, the blue sky had faded into light oranges and reds as the sun began to set. Kaoru had his driver stay at the wheel as he opened his own door. He exited and once again held out his hand to her. A few seconds later, she placed her hand in his.

Kaoru helped her climb out and dropped his hand to the side when she let him go. Before he realized he had opened his mouth, he asked, "Are you free this week?"

She was fiddling with the cuffs of his button-up shirt. "Actually… I'll be pretty busy getting ready for the party my grandfather's hosting on New Year's Eve." She looked up at him. "Are you coming?"

He nodded. "I think the whole host club is planning on attending."

"Even Haruhi-kun?" They both knew their mutual friend's dislike for socialite events.

"Probably." Kaoru chose not to tell her that 'Haruhi-kun' would probably be showing up as 'Haruhi-chan'.

"That's good." She shifted awkwardly. "So I guess… I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll see you."

Just as he moved to turn away, she jumped up and hugged him. "Today was absolutely wonderful," she whispered. "Thank you." She once again pulled away before he could hug her back.

Kaoru called out to her as she turned towards the gates. "You know that this thing between us –"

"It's nothing, I know," she interrupted, shaking her head. She had tilted her head down so he couldn't see her eyes. "Don't worry about it." She lifted her head and smiled radiantly.

Kaoru didn't miss how her eyes seemed just a bit brighter in the fading light. "Usagi –"

"It's okay, Kaoru-san."

He realized with a start that it was the first time she had said his name all day. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? The use of the formal suffix made his fists unconsciously clench. She interrupted before he could say anything.

"It's fine. We're friends, right?" She laughed, clasping both hands and pressing them to her mouth. "I'm glad." She hugged her arms, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. "I'll see you at the party."

Kaoru watched her go, helpless as she vanished behind the walls of the Ginzuishou mansion. The sheen of her unshed tears flashed in his head and his fingers dug into his palm.

_What am I doing?_

–

Kaoru stared at the cell phone on his dresser, his fingers interlaced and resting against his chin as he sat with his elbows on his knees. He stared and stared, but the front screen remained stubbornly blank. He tapped his foot against the floorboards of his room – still nothing. Finally, he stood from his desk and crossed the room. He picked up his phone and flipped it open, looking up a contact number that he had entered only a few days before.

Her name flashed at him mockingly. He was about to press 'call' when his brother burst in.

"What are you doing? We have to meet milord and the others at Asakusa Temple today, remember?" Hikaru jerked his head. "Come on, the car's waiting out front."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kaoru waved at him impatiently, going through the pretense of looking for his wallet.

Kaoru felt Hikaru's gaze on his back. His brother hadn't asked about the 'date' yet. Rather, when Kaoru had gotten home that Saturday, Hikaru acted like he hadn't been gone at all. But Kaoru knew sooner or later his brother would broach the subject, probably at an inopportune time. Finally, he heard the door close and he let out a sigh.

Pocketing his wallet, he looked down at the screen of his cell phone again.

"_It's okay, Kaoru-san." _

He pictured the lie on her face.

And flipped it shut.


	5. Home

**Bewitched**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: AU. Due to a chance encounter, Usagi is drawn to the mystery surrounding the anti-social twins at her new school. But the strength of her attachment is the last thing anyone expects.  
Pairing/Characters: Usagi/? Hitachiin (Ouran Koukou Host Club)  
Warning: Spoilers for Ouran if you haven't seen/read it, especially with the twins.  
Rating: PG/K+  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
Author's Notes: Finally, an update! Unfortunately, school just got in the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this segment of the story. It sets up a lot for Usagi's storyline. The next chapter will feature the long awaited gala event. I can say that if you review, the more likely the chapter will come out sooner rather than later. I'm just saying.  
This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers from Part 4 (Serenity Komoshiro, steel_149, traddy, .Black, Hoshiko Megami, JiaeR, Sunshine Fia, Sailor-Moon-Z, Hyper Bunny16, ally0212, YukiSukinomotoChan, HTchime, Moumaphet, The Cuteness, Purr, almightyswot, lalala, Angry Girl, PinkRabbit, zodiac1231, Raye-chan, sapphire11224, Shadowchild89, The Original Moon Princess) – thank you so much for taking the time to review. It's really very appreciated. As for those who favorite the story and don't say anything at all, well… -shrugs- Now, please read, review, and enjoy the story.

* * *

Part 5: Home

Usagi practically flew up the curving staircase to the second floor, running past bewildered servants and into her room, where she collapsed on her bed and muffled her tears in her pillow.

_I am such an idiot._

She curled up into a ball on her mattress, turning onto her right side and clutching Kaoru's shirt to her body. She struggled to control her breathing and hiccupped loudly. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, the silence of her room beginning to sooth her frayed nerves. A few more tears trailed down her cheeks, but she wiped at them furiously.

_Stop being such a crybaby! He was just taking you out for fun. It wasn't anything more._

She had no false assumptions about their 'date'. When he had asked her, she could tell it had been impulsive, something he had done in reaction to their kiss. Still, there was no mistaking the delight that spread through her at his words. And so she had said yes. She had wanted to see what it was like, to see how it would be, just Kaoru and her for the day.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Wh-" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat a couple times. "Who is it?"

"Usagi? It's me," replied a worried voice. "Can I come in?"

She sat up and rubbed at her cheeks again; hoping to erase any tear marks, but knew her eyes were probably red and puffy. There was a knock again as she kicked off her sandals and brought her cream white blanket up to her shoulders.

"Go ahead," she called, sitting with her back against the custom-carved rosewood headboard.

Usagi pulled her knees close to her chest, still hugging her blanket, and watched as a woman in her late twenties entered and closed the door behind her. She had beautiful wavy black hair that when unbound, reached her waist, but being on duty, she had it twisted at the nape of her neck in a very complicated bun. In the light, it often looked like her hair had tints of violet. She wore a matching skirt and blazer of deep purple with a white blouse underneath. As head housekeeper, the woman was young for the position, but her predecessor had been her mother. Usagi liked to think that her grandfather hadn't the heart to hire someone new.

She smiled weakly as her pseudo-guardian's sharp blue eyes took in her appearance. "Hello, Luna."

"I assume the date didn't go so well?" she said coolly.

Usagi winced and buried her head in her hands. "The ending could have been better."

Feeling a hand on her arm a moment later, she looked up to see Luna's expression had softened. "The Hitachiin boys are bad seeds, Usagi. I did warn you," she reminded quietly.

"They're not 'bad seeds'!" Usagi replied immediately before biting her tongue. She lowered her voice at Luna's reprimanding look. "They're actually quite charming. So what if they like to pull the occasional prank-"

"I've heard others term it as 'raising hell'," Luna interrupted wryly.

"They tend to like mischief," Usagi stated stubbornly, frowning. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"The Hitachiins may be a powerful family – I have always admired their female members – but those twins…" Luna clasped her hands in front of her. "… You shouldn't associate with them too much."

Usagi gave her a look, and even with her disheveled appearance, still managed to look intimidating. "They're my friends, Luna," she said softly. "Please don't talk about them like that."

"So this is what friends do now?" Luna delicately touched the redness around Usagi's eyes, and her fingers traced down to her charge's puffy cheeks.

Usagi turned her head away, and Luna's hand fell away from her face. "This is just…" She touched the spot just under her eye. "… me being silly."

"You are a very silly girl," she replied, not unkindly. Luna took hold of her chin and turned it so they were looking at each other, face-to-face. "One with a big heart that is too easily bruised." She tapped her nose. "I worry about you."

Usagi tried for a small smile and was thankful when she got one in return. "Thank you for your concern, Luna, but it's unnecessary." She rubbed her temples. "There's nothing to worry about."

Luna sighed and crossed her arms. "If I have nothing to worry about, then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying anymore," she protested weakly.

"Usagi."

She recognized that tone. Deciding she might as well get comfortable, Usagi pillowed her head on her crossed arms, turning it so she was facing Luna to her left. "I imagined something that wasn't there," she whispered. "I knew beforehand, but I let myself get carried away." She smiled sadly.

Luna sat down on the bedspread, staying silent as she laid a comforting hand on the blonde's knee.

"There was always something reminding me at the back of my head." Usagi told her tale as she let her eyes trail to one of the large windows of her room. "Whenever he tried to come close, I would pull away. He didn't really _mean_ it. And if he did, I think it was for all the wrong reasons."

Luna frowned. "Then why did you choose to go with him in the first place?" She gave Usagi's knee a light squeeze. "It seems you knew his intentions weren't to woo you. At least, not because he truly wanted you."

Usagi winced as Luna echoed the thoughts she had never voiced aloud. "I… I was caught in the moment," she admitted. "When he asked me, I felt like I was dreaming and I agreed right away." She didn't need to look at her guardian to know that Luna's frown had deepened. "But after, I realized that even if it was something spontaneous on his part, I wanted to go."

Her gaze locked onto the orange-dipped sky, tinges of gold and red streaking across the endless canvas. "What is Kaoru-san like on a date? Will he have fun? Will he smile? Laugh?" The light of the setting sun was reflecting eerily in her deep blue eyes. "I asked myself all sorts of questions. I thought I'd go crazy."

Beneath her blanket, Usagi ran a hand along the fabric of Kaoru's shirt, which was a little too big for her. "I pulled away from him. But that didn't stop me from going to him." She shook her head at Luna's puzzled expression. "I had to be the one to initiate contact or I shied away."

"Why?"

Usagi hesitated, not knowing if she should reveal her theory to Luna, but also feeling like she wanted someone – _anyone_ – to understand why the twins never left her mind. "There is something inside that hurts him. He carries it so deep that it runs through everything he does." She spoke with such conviction that Luna could almost believe her. "I wanted to hug him and keep him close. I felt like, if I did that, I could help him somehow."

Luna looked into glossy blue eyes. "Help him what?" she prompted quietly.

"Heal."

That simple word had Luna reaching forward to take her young charge in her arms. "You foolish girl," she murmured, hugging her close. "How can you tell me not to worry when you won't protect your own heart?"

Usagi returned the hug a beat later, wrapping her arms tight around the person she was closest to in a mansion that was often too lonely for her. "You know what, Luna?" she whispered.

Luna pulled back and tucked a strand of hair away from the blonde's face. "What?"

"I really did have a wonderful time today," she confessed. She rubbed her neck shyly and ducked her head.

Luna was torn to see her charge so invested in a boy that most likely didn't deserve her. However, remembering Usagi's earlier words, she held her tongue. She rose from the bedspread instead and again clasped her hands in front of her.

"The master will be out of town until this Wednesday. You are to keep attending your lessons until Kou-san deems you ready," she informed, moving to a more neutral subject. "You also have a dress fitting tomorrow at one o'clock."

The wistful look on Usagi's face faded away into a groan. "I forgot about that," she said, pouting.

"One would think you'd be excited about obtaining a new dress," Luna replied.

"I am excited about that," she retorted, leaning her head against her palm. "But I hate just standing around while someone pokes at me."

"If you'd stay still, then maybe the dressmaker wouldn't poke you with the needle," Luna replied calmly. "And before you even ask, you can't get out of it." She held out her hand. "Now, if you'll hand me that shirt, I'll be on my way."

"What?" Usagi huddled her form underneath the blankets again, her head popping out beneath the covers. "Why?"

"To clean it, of course," she answered. She raised an eyebrow. "You do plan on returning it to its owner?"

"How do you know it's not mine?" Usagi sighed as Luna gave her a blank look. "Okay, stupid question… Wow, I really am horrible at lying."

"Yes, you are. Now…" Luna still had her hand out. "If you don't mind. I'll have it cleaned and delivered to the Hitachiin mansion tomorrow."

"Uh… can't I just hold onto it a little bit longer?" Usagi bit her lip, and tried for a more pitiful expression. "Please?"

Luna hated to facilitate the crush her charge had on one Kaoru Hitachiin, but knew when to pick and choose her battles. Usagi was already defensive about her relationship with the Hitachiins – no doubt she would be near impossible in the coming weeks before the gala if Luna chose to put her foot down now. She drew her hand back and crossed her arms. She didn't have to say anything for Usagi to understand.

"Thank you, Luna."

The familiar beaming smile had the older woman relaxing slightly, even with her reservations. "Get some rest before dinner. I'll send Reiko to wake you when it's done."

Usagi nodded, scooting down on her bed until she was lying down comfortably underneath her blanket. Just as Luna was about to exit, she called out, "Are you sure I can't get out of the dress fitting?"

"Sweet dreams, Usagi," Luna replied, a certain note of finality in her tone. She hit the switch to the right of the door and the room was flooded in darkness as she returned to her duties, leaving her charge to her thoughts.

Usagi heaved a huge sigh of disappointment, already growing restless at the thought of standing still atop a stool for hours. She turned on her side and drew the button-up shirt closer around her. She chose to think about earlier in the day, when she was just enjoying the sunshine and pleasant atmosphere with a person she cared about, rather than the responsibilities piling in front of her. She could still hear his laughter ringing in her ears, and that teasing smile was there when she closed her eyes.

Usagi knew she was teetering on the edge of something that could change her life. Her fascination with the Hitachiins, and then interest in Kaoru was more than an obsession.

_It's more than that_, she told herself. _It is._

–

"Usagi-chan, you're thinking too much. No, you turn the other way – wait, no! Stop. Stop!"

A woman looking to be in her mid to late twenties approached the dancing couple with a palm raised in a pacifying movement, her eyebrows drawn together in exasperation. Her red hair was done up in two loops before falling into twin pigtails not unlike Usagi's. A spaghetti strapped dress matching her hair was enough to show off her simple yet elegant taste.

Usagi looked guilty as her teacher approached and her hands dropped away from her partner's grasp and shoulder. "I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Kakyuu-chan."

Kakyuu tapped her high heels against the tile twice as she looked at the person who was both a student and friend. Instead of asking questions like Usagi expected her to, she said, "I think it's time for a break."

Usagi watched her walk away before she looked up at her partner. "She's mad at me, isn't she?"

His lips turned up into a somewhat resigned handsome half-grin. "I wouldn't say 'mad'… maybe frustrated. Or annoyed."

She hung her head, knowing it was bad if she had managed to annoy the usually serene and understanding Kou Kakyuu. "I haven't been very focused, have I?" She didn't wait for the black haired man to respond. "I'm sorry. I've been… distracted these past couple days."

"More than usual." He chuckled, but then tried to hide it in a poorly disguised cough when she glared at him. "Look, she's not really mad, annoyed or frustrated. Perhaps a bit disappointed. You're lacking your typical focus during these lessons."

"_Hello_?" she said, pointing to herself. "Distracted."

"Yes, but by what? Boy troubles?" He tapped her nose. "Cute, little Odango."

"Seiya-kun!" Her eyes narrowed and she tugged at his ponytail mercilessly until he gave a yelp. "I told you not to call me that!" She gave an indignant huff.

"Brat." Seiya patted his hair protectively with a pout. "And you still didn't answer my question. Is there someone out there who has caught your beautiful eye?"

Usagi felt the familiar burning in her cheeks, and knew she had given herself away without saying anything. "I'm just worried about my grandfather's party." It wasn't a lie – she just wasn't admitting the whole truth.

However, Seiya wasn't to be deterred. "Is he going to be there New Year's Eve? Will you introduce us?" His eyes twinkled with amusement, and Usagi imagined many a fangirl falling for his baby blues. "I can help you snag him, if you want." He winked.

"_You know that this thing between us –"_

"We're friends, that's all," she said. She briefly marveled how she could say it without tearing up.

"But you want something more," Seiya deduced, carefully watching her face. "I can get him to notice you."

His words intrigued her, whether she wanted to admit it or not. But she stubbornly reminded herself that nothing could come of her relationship with Kaoru. She wasn't going to delude herself into imagining something that wasn't there. Still, her mouth was already forming one word: "How?"

A sly smirk lit Seiya's features as if he had her right where he wanted her. "It's quite simple and has been known to work more than ninety percent of the time." He leaned in close and murmured, "Make him jealous."

She stared at him blankly. "How am I supposed to do that?"

He blinked. "You spend your time, _a lot_ of your time, with another guy. Preferably in full view where your mystery man can see what he's missing."

"So then I'm using someone else for my own purposes?" Usagi frowned. A couple years ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about it. Being boy crazy did that to you. Now, being immersed in a world of social games and politics, it made her more than a little hesitant. "Isn't that like leading him on?"

"Not if you have someone who's in on it," he replied smoothly. "Someone willing to help you out."

She raised an eyebrow, not having the faintest idea of who would want to pretend to be with her for a night. "Like who?"

His lips quirked up in a devastating smile, and Usagi could see how the twenty-one year old pop star melted fans all over the world. "Me, for instance," he answered, voice dipping into a low timbre.

Two hands came down to smack him simultaneously on the back of his head. Seiya yelped, breaking his cool pretense, and rubbed the spot where he had been hit.

The owner of the left hand raised an eyebrow in challenge when he turned to look at her. "Excuse me?"

At the same time, Usagi asked, "Do you like to make trouble?" She lowered her right hand and gave Seiya a punch in the shoulder for good measure.

"I'm only teasing." Seiya pouted and turned his puppy gaze to the red haired woman. "You know that, don't you, Kakyuu? Baby?"

Kakyuu rolled her eyes. "Why did I marry you?" She poked his forehead. "You flirt."

Seiya grinned sheepishly, and Usagi thought it was a testament to his wooing skills how he could make it look equally endearing. "You know you love me," he replied, pulling the red haired beauty into his arms.

Usagi resisted the urge to clasp her hands and 'aww' at them. Instead, she crossed her arms and stated, "Thanks for your help, but I guess… I'll just let things run their course." She sighed.

Kakyuu pressed her lips against Seiya's briefly before giving him a good shove. As he stumbled backwards, she turned to smile at Usagi in that peaceful way of hers. "Though my husband is not often prone to bright ideas –"

"Hey!"

"He may have a point here," she continued without blinking an eye. "Giving your man a gentle nudge in the right direction isn't unheard of."

"He's not my man," she protested, flushing. "And I don't know… This jealousy thing might backfire."

Kakyuu crossed her slender arms and leaned into Seiya's body as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How so?"

"I mean… how will I know where his jealousy is coming from? Out of genuine feeling for me?" Usagi didn't dare think of what that could mean. "Or from some twisted possessive male ego?"

"My, my Odango… that is entirely too cynical for a ray of sunshine like you." Seiya's fingers absently rubbed circles on Kakyuu's bare shoulders. "I'd have expected you to be a bit more optimistic."

She laughed, though there wasn't any humor in it. "With the Hitachiins, you learn to practice caution," she replied without thinking.

Kakyuu gave a start of surprise, while Seiya remained clueless. "You like a Hitachiin?" she asked.

Seiya frowned, scrunching his nose in thought. "Why is that name so familiar…?"

"Hitachiin Yuzuha," Kakyuu clarified absently, still staring at Usagi and mulling over her revelation. "She's the designer I adore."

Usagi fidgeted uncomfortably under her dance teacher's stare as Seiya snapped his fingers. "Oh, right! And Yaten's the one who's crazy for her men's line." He gave an oblivious Usagi a good-natured grin. "Sometimes my brother just won't shut up about it."

Kakyuu was regarding her as if seeing her in a new light. "So you like her twins."

"You make it sound like I'm crazy." Usagi, however, kept quiet about that not necessarily being far from the truth.

"Hikaru or Kaoru?"

Usagi looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. "… Kaoru."

"Hmm…"

Usagi shook her head. "Let's forget it, okay?" She looked up and beamed. "I'm here to dance, not to divulge my secrets." She almost flinched when Kakyuu laid a hand on her cheek.

Kind red eyes gazed at her in understanding. "It must be difficult." Kakyuu let her hand fall from Usagi's cheek to her shoulder. "I'll lend you this guy here-" She gestured to Seiya at her side. "- for a couple hours at the party, if you want. All in the name of love, of course."

"Who said anything about love?" Usagi was trying her hardest not to fidget.

Kakyuu seemed to see something Usagi didn't, but took pity on the blonde and said nothing about it. "He wasn't wrong about the jealousy thing," she commented instead, referring to Seiya's earlier suggestion. "It could work."

"He doesn't… feel anything for me." Even as she said it, Usagi flashed to their kiss days before. "He won't react the way you think he will."

Kakyuu gave Usagi's shoulders a small squeeze. "Well, we won't know until you try, right?"

Usagi laughed in spite of herself. "I guess," she answered, her curiosity getting the better of her. "I need to think about it some more."

"Of course." Kakyuu continued to talk in a pleasant tone as if she and her husband had not tried to give Usagi advice on her love life. "Now, about that quarter turn into a box step…"

–

Usagi knocked hesitantly on the ornate rosewood door. "Grandfather?" She waited for a response before a muffled 'come in' reached her ears. She entered the large study and approached her grandfather's desk at the far side of the room. She passed a fireplace and two comfy armchairs on her left, while shelves upon shelves of books filled the side of the room to her right.

Usagi paused just before the edge of her grandfather's imposing desk. He was writing in some kind of account book and didn't bother glancing up as he asked, "Yes, child? What is it?"

Instead of shrinking like she instinctively wanted to do, her etiquette lessons surged through her head and she straightened her posture. "I wanted to inquire about the plans for Christmas."

"Christmas?" His gray eyebrows scrunched together, but he continued to scribble in his records. "I believe I've been invited to a party… somewhere. Yue has the details."

"Can I – May I-" She paused, gathering her wits. "May I visit Juuban for Christmas?"

"To see your family?" He closed one book, only to exchange it for another one at the corner of his desk.

"Yes." Her hands curled into the folds of her dress. "Please."

Her grandfather put down his fountain pen. He looked up and she was met with eyes that mirrored hers, though she wondered if hers could ever be so intimidating. He remained eerily silent as he peered at her over his reading glasses, and she resisted the urge to twitch.

"I'll arrange for Minato to take you there. He'll pick you up the next day."

He adjusted his glasses and picked up his pen again as he continued to write. She remained silent in her shock and after a moment, he spoke again. "Is that all?"

She blinked and shook her head as if to chase away the fog in her head. "Ye… yes. Thank you." She was more than a little relieved, but also a bit puzzled that he wasn't giving her a harder time. Acting on impulse, she rounded his desk and threw her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on the back of his head. She still had the peace of mind not to jostle him too much.

She felt him stiffen for only a moment before he just as quickly relaxed. He reached behind with his free hand to pat the top of her head. "You are a very silly girl."

The hint of underlying affection in his tone took away any insult that statement might have had, and the indignation at being called 'silly' by both her grandfather and Luna.

She smiled. "Thank you, Grandfather."

"Hmm." Her heart warmed when he put down his pen and laid his hand upon the arms around his neck. "… you're welcome."

–

Usagi missed this.

She missed her mother's boundless energy, her father's calming presence. She even missed Shingo, the little brat. Back in Juuban, back with her family, Usagi felt like she was home. Her grandfather and Ouran suddenly seemed like worlds away as the familiar chatter surrounded her.

She stood up when she noticed her mother heading towards the kitchen for a third time. "Do you need help, Mom?"

Ikuko stopped in the doorway and turned towards her with a raised brow. "I never thought I'd see the day." She shook her head and smiled, though Usagi could see the sadness in it. "At least they're teaching you something at that fancy school of yours."

It was the first time during her visit that her mother had referenced Ouran at all. "Mom…"

"I'm fine, honey." Ikuko gestured for her to sit down. "I just have a couple more plates and then we can start eating." She disappeared into the kitchen with a twirl of her apron.

Usagi did as she was told a bit reluctantly, wondering how hard her mother was trying to put on a brave face.

"How is Ouran, Usagi?"

Startled, she turned towards her father, whose expression was unreadable. She chose her words carefully. "It's… different. A lot more challenging, but I do my best."

Shingo snorted, but immediately looked down at his plate as his father gave him a stern look.

Usagi ignored him, though her lips twitched. "Ouran's a great school, Dad. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried about your education. Ouran's a fine institution – the best there is." Kenji leaned forward to place a hand over Usagi's. "I worry about _you_, sweetheart."

A rush of emotion swamped her unexpectedly and she had to blink furiously to stop the well of tears. "I'm fine. It's fine." She brushed her eyelids with the back of hand, embarrassed. "Grandfather's been nothing short of generous."

"At what cost, though?" her father muttered bitterly.

Usagi placed her free hand on top of her father's and squeezed. "Dad, it's okay."

His anger seemed to deflate at her quiet words, and he pressed a weary hand to his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just…" He sounded so tired. "I can't help it. You're paying for my weaknesses." He sighed and began to search her face as if trying to memorize it. "We never see you anymore."

There was a heavy weight on her heart, but she put on a brave face. "Just think of it as boarding school," she said with a small smile. "You and Mom have always wanted me to get my act together about school anyway."

Her father's lips turned up sadly. "You've grown up," he said, pride underlying his tone despite his melancholy.

"Usagi? Grown-up?" Shingo couldn't hold back his disbelieving laugh. "Dad, you're losing it."

Usagi rolled her eyes, though inside, she was glad Shingo's comments were able to break the tension. "Save it, brat," she replied.

Her little brother crossed his eyes. "Make me!"

As Usagi contemplated whether or not her parents would punish her for choking her brother, she was unaware of her father looking at her with affection. Instead, she pulled down on her right eyelid and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Shingo responded by crossing his eyes. A soft laugh interrupted their glaring contest, and the two siblings turned as one towards the hallway where their mother was watching them.

"No arguing at the dinner table, you too," she scolded. The tiny smile on her face, however, said she wasn't angry at all. "Though this is rather nostalgic…"

Usagi smiled sheepishly before eyeing the plate in her mother's hands. "Mom, is that _double-fudge_ chocolate cake?" She felt herself start to salivate and quickly wiped at her mouth, composing herself. "Oh, uh, I mean… that dessert looks quite delicious. I can't wait."

"I'm happy to hear that." Ikuko smiled and placed the cake on the side table. "You're the only one who gets so excited about my desserts." She dusted her hands off. "Well, let's have dinner, shall we?" She sat across from Kenji at the table, and began to pass around the dishes.

Usagi accepted the sautéed vegetables without complaint and looked around at her chattering family. A sense of peace settled over her heart. She closed her eyes and for one moment, just wished.

–

The phone continued to ring as she bit her lip, waiting. After the fifth ring, a stern voice finally answered, "Yes, child, what is it?" He sounded preoccupied.

She knew it was better to get straight to the point. "May I –" She cleared her throat and steadied her voice. "May I have one more day?"

There was a long silence and her hand tightened on her cellphone. "Grandfather?"

"Yes, yes, I heard you." He gave a world-weary sigh. "Very well, child. One more day."

Usagi was once again bewildered by how easy she got his permission. "Thank you." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Only one day," he repeated firmly. "Luna will pick you up with Minato."

"I understand. Thank you," she repeated sincerely. "Merry Christmas."

She must have imagined the forlorn tone in his response. "… Merry Christmas."

–

The sight of the Crown Arcade sent a familiar thrill of excitement down her spine, one she hadn't felt in a long while.

_Miss Tsukino_.

She forcefully pushed thoughts of a certain amber-eyed boy out of her head, instead smiling when she saw a familiar blonde head wiping the counter once she stepped past the automatic sliding doors.

"Motoki!"

The tall man in the white apron looked up at the sound of his name. He stared at her before his eyes widened. "Usagi?!" He rushed around the bar to envelop her in a bear hug, which she returned with a laugh. "I can't believe you're here!" He gave her another squeeze before pulling back to look her over. "And look at you – all grown up."

She blushed under his gaze, thinking that if this moment were a couple years earlier, she would have swooned at such a compliment from her first real crush.

"It's the clothes," she replied, touching her outfit self-consciously, aware that her new wardrobe was a far cry from her junior high style. When she had left her home, her grandfather had told her to leave all her clothes behind as she was getting a new wardrobe. Today, she wore a yellow cotton dress with white stockings and a stylish leather jacket to protect from the cold.

"No… it's not just that." Motoki brought a hand to his chin and tilted his head as he studied her. "You're not that same junior high kid who demanded strawberry shakes with a side of fries."

Her eyes lit up. "A strawberry milkshake?" she repeated eagerly.

He paused before laughing aloud. "Well, glad to know some of the old Usagi is still in there." He walked back around the bar. "So, one strawberry shake?"

"Yes, please!" She slid into her old counter seat of red vinyl and watched him gather the ingredients.

"So, Usagi –" He smiled as he dropped fruit and ice cream into a blender, and then the whirring began when he pressed a button. "– how have you been? Any news?"

"I've been… okay, I guess." She thought of her new responsibilities – her school load, etiquette lessons, her grandfather's New Year's Eve Party, the host club, etc. "Just a little hectic."

"I know that look." He eyed her with a raised eyebrow. "I have just the thing to cheer you up." The blender stopped and he poured the shake into a glass. He added whip cream and a cherry on top. "Your usual." He slid the drink down the countertop, and Usagi caught it with ease.

She took a striped straw from the dispenser and dropped it into her drink. Then she took a nice long sip. "Yum!" She picked the cherry and placed it in her mouth with a plop. "No one can make a milkshake like you, Motoki."

He chuckled. "Really? Not even at Ouran? I find that hard to believe." He moved so he was standing across the counter from her.

She shrugged, chewing on the cherry stem. "They'd consider this too common." Her tone grew detached.

"Usagi?" His forehead creased with worry. "Are you all right?"

She blinked and looked up with a bright smile. "Of course!" She tilted her head as she took another sip from her milkshake. "Why would you ask that?"

He frowned at her. "Is everything okay at Ouran? No one there is giving you problems, are they?"

"You're still like the big brother I never had, always looking out for me." She twirled her straw in her drink as she shook her head. "I'm fine, Motoki. It's sweet of you to worry, but there's no reason to."

He looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," she repeated. She placed a hand over his and squeezed. "Come on, Motoki. It's me – clumsy little Usagi. I would tell you if there was something wrong. You know I can't keep it bottled up inside."

Motoki hesitated, but placed his other hand on top of hers. "I'm always here if you need me."

She smiled gratefully. "I know. Thank you." When Motoki pulled away to clean the countertop with a cloth, she brought her hand back to her drink. She watched him for a while before a thought occurred to her. "Oh, are you free New Year's Eve?"

"Actually, I'll be visiting my parents in Kyoto – why?"

"Well, you can stop by the party my grandfather is throwing at the mansion." She reached the end of her drink, and tried to sip the remnants without being too loud. "It's a black tie occasion, though."

"Sounds fancy. Are you sure it's okay to invite me?" he wondered aloud, stacking glasses behind the bar.

"Grandfather won't even notice. He'll be too busy entertaining his friends." She slid the glass back to Motoki, and grinned when he caught it without looking. "Besides, it will be nice to see some familiar faces instead of complete strangers."

Motoki looked up with a small regretful frown. "I really wish I could, but I already promised my family I'd be there for the holidays. We're planning on going to the temple on New Year's Day, so…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand," she replied, nodding. She couldn't help but be disappointed though. "I just thought I'd ask."

Motoki went back to cleaning the counter before he stopped mid-wipe. "Could I extend your invitation to…?" He trailed off, but Usagi knew who he was talking about.

She fidgeted a little, but nodded. "Of course. I'll make sure his name is on the list." She looked at the clock. "Oh, I told Mom I would be home soon. I'm sorry – I've got to go." She stood up and walked back towards the entrance. Her hands trailed the countertop as Motoki mirrored her movements on the other side of the bar.

He nodded. "It was nice seeing you, Usagi." He came around the counter to give her another big hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. "Try to visit more often."

She hugged him tighter and nodded against his chest. "I will." She breathed in his scent of sweets and milkshakes, knowing she wouldn't see him for awhile. "Goodbye, Motoki." She pulled away and smiled at him, though there was something bittersweet about it.

"Goodbye, Usagi." He waved as she walked backwards out the door. He didn't say anything, but he was slightly amazed when she didn't trip. "Take care of yourself."

She nodded. "Bye," she whispered. The automatic doors slid closed and she looked at Motoki one more time through the glass before she turned and began walking back towards the bus stop. She ignored the wetness gathering at the corners of her eyes.

–

She hugged her parents and even her brother, surprised when he allowed her to. "I'm glad I was able to visit you."

"Keep in touch, dear," her mother said, reaching out for another hug.

Usagi stepped into her arms again. "Of course, Mom." She squeezed once more and looked to the side. "Bye, Dad."

Her father reached down and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her and her mother. "Remember, we're only a phone call away."

She nodded, and blinked as she felt the beginnings of an emotional cry. How she was able to handle two goodbyes in one day she would never know. There was a cough near the street and Usagi turned to see Luna still waiting with the door of the BMW open. Though Luna's face remained blank, Usagi could tell she was uncomfortable.

She turned back to her family with a sigh. "Looks like it's time to go." She was surprised when they ambushed her with a group hug.

"Bye, sweetheart," her mother whispered.

Her father kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye, honey."

Shingo even buried his head in her shoulder. "Bye, 'neesan. Try not to trip, okay?"

Usagi laughed and ruffled his hair even as he pulled back and protested. "Bye, bye," she whispered. She walked to the car and felt her parents' hands on her shoulders until she moved out of reach.

Luna's eyes were sympathetic as she placed a hand on Usagi's back and guided her into the car. Usagi settled into the leather seat as Luna walked around to get in from the other side. She only looked out the window when the driver started to pull away from the curb. She waved at her family and kept looking back until they disappeared from her view.

"Usagi…"

She leaned back in her seat and watched as the streets of her old neighborhood faded away into the night. "Luna, please. I don't feel like talking right now." Usagi closed her eyes as a tear trailed down her cheek. "Tell me when we get ho– to the mansion."

She thought of her old life, the one she had voluntarily left behind for the well being of her family. She thought of how she fit in so much better there than she ever would at her grandfather's estate or at Ouran. It was a mistake to visit her family for Christmas. It only reinforced something she had tried to deny ever since she had moved away from Juuban.

The Ginzuishou mansion would never be her home.


	6. Want

**Bewitched**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: AU. Due to a chance encounter, Usagi is drawn to the mystery surrounding the anti-social twins at her new school. But the strength of her attachment is the last thing anyone expects.  
Pairing/Characters: Usagi/? Hitachiin (Ouran Koukou Host Club)  
Warning: Spoilers for Ouran if you haven't seen/read it, especially with the twins.  
Rating: PG/K+  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes only.  
Author's Notes: This will probably be the only time you see updates so close together. I realize the last chapter wasn't particularly exciting, and could be considered filler (though in actuality, it is extremely important for Usagi's character), but I hope I more than made up for it here. This is the long awaited gala event that I referenced in earlier chapters. Consider this a Christmas present of sorts. And if you like the idea of Kyoya/Ami, be sure to check out my one-shot, _Christmas with You_. Especially if you want a happy ending because if the ending tone of the last chapter bothered you, umm… let's just say you won't get much closure at the end of this one, either. Sorry? And a quick note: "Natsumi" is not just some random alias I use for Haruhi - the twins actually use that name in Volume 6 during the festival arc when Renge sees Haruhi in a dress. They tell her Haruhi is "Natsumi", Haruhi's cousin.  
This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers from Part 5 (MoonBunny777, LoverofEdwardCullen, JiaeR, Shadowchild89, Angry Girl, YukiSukinomotoChan, Cosmic Slytherin, Lilaclight, ally0212, Hoshiko Megami, Alycee Lanet, steel_149, Hyper Bunny16, Sunshine Fia, HTchime, Moumaphet) – your reviews spurred me on, guys. Thank you so much for taking the time to review – I appreciate it so much. Now, please read, review, and enjoy the story. And happy holidays!

* * *

Part 6: Want

"Kaoru, stop fidgeting." A beautiful woman with short-cropped hair scolded him as she adjusted his outfit.

"Mother, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," Kaoru replied, rolling his eyes as he pulled at his diamond cuff links.

Hitachiin Yuzuha roved a critical eye over her son's ensemble. She looked every inch the president of a famous designer brand with her elegant formal gown, colored deep crimson. Her back was bared and the neckline plunged dangerously, drawing attention to the long string of pearls she wore around her neck. Her right hand held a clutch purse that matched the color of her dress and high heels.

Kaoru, meanwhile, was dressed as one would expect a designer's son to dress. His black tuxedo flattered his figure, cut to accentuate his lean shoulders. Underneath his black jacket he wore a vest of burnt orange with a thin vertical pattern and five matching orange buttons. Completing his ensemble was a silk orange and black striped necktie and a folded dark orange pocket square inserted into the left pocket of his jacket.

Hikaru matched his style perfectly, except midnight blue replaced the burnt orange. Hikaru adjusted his tie in the full length mirror of their shared room, only half listening as their mother fussed over Kaoru.

"I know you are, sweetheart," Yuzuha placated her younger son absentmindedly, patting his cheek as her other hand brushed imaginary lint off his shoulders. "I only want to make sure my darling son is as handsome as can be tonight."

"There's nothing to worry about, Mom," Hikaru said, coming up to stand next to them. Yuzuha's attention just switched to him and she fixed the tie he had already adjusted. He rolled his eyes but didn't complain. "You taught us well."

Yuzuha smoothed down his cheek. "I did, didn't I?" She placed a hand on either of their shoulders and pushed them together so they stood side by side. She stepped back to give her sons a once over. "You two are so handsome." She smiled as her twins grinned at her. "I love the hairstyle you chose." She inspected their combed hair appraisingly, liking how their bangs fell just right. "No bangs part, though?"

"No, no bangs part," Hikaru replied with a sly grin. "Kaoru and I think it will make the party –"

"– a bit more interesting," Kaoru finished, putting on his best innocent face.

Yuzuha knew better, quickly recognizing the mischievous gleams in her sons' eyes. "'Interesting', you say?" She raised a delicately plucked eyebrow. "Why do I hear all sorts of implications in that one little word?"

"Because you know us so well," Kaoru said, already knowing that wasn't quite true. Still, both twins loved their mother very much, and while she couldn't tell them apart visually, they knew she knew their separate personalities and hobbies.

Hikaru slung an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Our brand of interesting is so much more fun, anyway," he commented.

"Just try not to break anything, dears," Yuzuha replied after a moment, shaking her head with a fond smile. Her twins were often impish, but they could charm their way out of any situation. She supposed they got that from her.

"Of course, mother," they replied. Their devilish smirks had her rolling her eyes, but she just shook head with a laugh.

"Now…" She walked over to their dresser, put down her clutch, and opened two of the three boxes she had placed there earlier. "… for the final touch."

"Final touch?" they echoed.

Yuzuha turned back towards them, revealing the two velvet masks she held in either hand. The one in her right was black with a burnt orange design of swirls and curves plus glitter sprinkled in strategic areas. The few mini stones of amber dotting the mask would serve to draw attention to the eyes. Strips of dark orange ribbon were placed on either end of the mask so that the wearer could tie it at the back of his head.

In her left hand, Yuzuha held a midnight blue mask with a silver design flowing around the edges and across the bridge of the nose. What looked like sparks of glitter decorated the ends. Diamonds and sapphires were arranged beneath each eye hole so as to look like shining tears. The ribbons on this mask were colored a deep blue. Once worn, both masks would cover the upper half of the face – the nose and up.

Kaoru admired them appreciatively, reaching out to take the black and orange one. "These are gorgeous," he breathed out, tracing the design delicately.

"Mom, what are these for?" Hikaru asked, taking the blue and silver mask in his hands.

"Didn't you know?" Yuzuha opened and reached into the last box on the twins' dresser.

Hikaru examined the fine craftsmanship of the blue velvet mask curiously, while Kaoru did the same to his own. "Know what?" they asked.

Yuzuha lifted her own ruby and gold inlaid mask to her face with a playful smile, and her expression left no doubt as to where the twins got their mischievous nature. "It's a masquerade ball."

–

"You look beautiful, Haruhi."

"Hmm?" Haruhi looked up at Kaoru's compliment. "Oh, thanks, I guess." She tugged at the sides of her dress uncomfortably. "You don't think someone will recognize me?"

Kaoru admired the simple formal gown that fell right at Haruhi's ankles, so one could see the matching high heels with straps. There was a delicate swirling stitching along the hem. The dress was mostly lavender but the nearer to the bottom, the lighter the color got. Her arms and neck were bare of any jewelry, but she did have two diamond studs in her ears. The crowning piece of her outfit was the brown wig that fell into soft curls past her shoulders. Her bangs swept across her forehead, giving it a feathery look.

Hikaru eyed her appreciatively. "Trust us, no one is going to recognize you."

Kaoru thought of the blonde who had managed to sneak into his thoughts all throughout winter break. "Well, maybe Usagi," he said quietly.

"That's true, but… does it really matter?" Haruhi asked, shrugging. "Usagi can keep a secret."

"Well, maybe she won't have to. You'll also be wearing this after all," Hikaru added, opening the box he held in his lap. He took out a lavender mask and held it out to her. "You better tie it before we arrive at the Ginzuishou estate."

Haruhi gently took it in her hands, looking at the fine lines of glitter decorating the surface. Small stones of amethyst added the fairy-like touch. "Beautiful," she whispered. She put it on and tied the purple ribbons at the back of her head. However, as they weren't at the party yet, she moved it just above her forehead, mirroring what the twins had done with their own masks.

"Your mother thought of everything, didn't she?" Haruhi commented, touching her mask and then her dress.

"She's not a Hitachiin for nothing," Hikaru replied, grinning.

Haruhi returned his grin with a small one of her own. "Why did she take a separate car with your father?" she asked.

Kaoru shrugged, looking out the window. "Our parents have their schedules, we have ours," he replied. With his eyes still on the scenery, he noticed right away when the Ginzuishou estate came into view as their car crawled up the hill.

"_It's nothing, I know. Don't worry about it."_

His right hand curled into a fist as he recalled his most recent visit to the estate. Her cheery smile flashed in his head, but there was a hollowness to it. He remembered how she couldn't quite look at him.

"_It's fine. We're friends, right? I'm glad."_

The memory of the look on her face reminded him of how horrible he felt afterward. He knew she wanted something from him. Defining that 'something', however, was not easily done. Did she want him for him? Or was she seeking some kind of high school fling? Usagi was a romantic, after all. She could be the answer to his prayers or just one more item on a long list of disappointments. She was the enigma of his life.

"We're here," Hikaru announced. He reached over Haruhi to pinch Kaoru in the shoulder. "Hey, are you with us?"

Kaoru shot him an annoyed look, rubbing the spot Hikaru pinched. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Come on, you guys." Haruhi sighed, pulling her mask down over her eyes. "Let's go."

Kaoru just then noticed their driver had opened the door on his side. "Right. Sorry," he said. He pulled his black and orange mask down as he got out of the car. He held out his hand for Haruhi to take, and he guided her out as well.

Hikaru followed soon after. He pulled down his own blue and silver mask as he took in the sight of the massive mansion. The entire building was decorated with lights and garlands of silver and gold. The pathway leading up to the large cherry wood front door was lined with lanterns hung on poles planted in the ground.

"The place looks all decked out," he commented as their driver pulled away.

Kaoru and Hikaru each took one of Haruhi's arms as they joined the procession leading into the mansion. Masks of varying shapes and colors could be seen among the men and women in their elegant formal wear. As they climbed the steps and made their way into the giant entry hall, Kaoru found his eyes wandering.

"Looking for Usagi?"

Kaoru jerked, looking down at Haruhi's knowing face. "Wha-? No!" he scoffed.

Hikaru looked disinterested even as he commented, "I don't know how you'd find her anyway with everyone wearing masks."

"I think her long flowing blonde hair would be a dead give-away," Kaoru replied, snorting.

"Flowing?" Haruhi repeated with a smile.

"_Flowing_?" Hikaru parroted, nose scrunching up. He stared at his brother in disbelief.

Kaoru hid his wince. "What?" he asked, acting clueless. "It does, y'know… flow." He made a swift motion over and past his head, suggesting long locks of hair.

Haruhi laughed while Hikaru grumbled under his breath.

"Isn't that Usagi over there?" Haruhi pointed to a girl who had her back to them. Her long blonde hair reached her waist. There were dozens of gold ribbons entwined in her locks. She was talking to another girl with cropped hair that shone blue under the light of the chandeliers.

The trio walked over to her. "Usagi-chan?" Haruhi said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around and Haruhi immediately bowed in apology. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aino-san! We thought you were Usagi-chan."

The pretty actress tilted her head, confused. "I don't think we've been acquainted. I'm sorry," she replied.

Haruhi backpedaled, remembering her outfit and wig. "Oh! I'm –"

"This is Natsumi," Hikaru interrupted, coming up to stand next to her.

"Haruhi's cousin," Kaoru explained, standing on her other side.

"Yes, I'm Natsumi," Haruhi repeated, smiling a bit awkwardly. "My cousin has told me so much about you and the other clients at the host club. He speaks very fondly of you all."

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" The blonde smiled and shook Haruhi's hand. "It's very nice to meet you." She then looked at the twins. "Hikaru-san? Kaoru-san? Is that you?" she asked.

They touched their masks and looked at each other. "Yes, good evening, umm –"

Haruhi nudged them with her elbows. "Minako," she murmured.

"Minako-san!" they finished together.

She beamed at them beneath her mask of gold and white hearts. She gestured to the girl next to her. "This is my good friend, Mizuno Ami."

The blue haired girl curtsied shyly. Though her mask of blue and green covered only the top part of her face, Kaoru could tell her blush covered not just her cheeks. There was a pattern of waves and sea foam on her mask. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she stated softly.

"Ami-chan, this is Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, and… umm, Fujioka…?" Minako looked to Haruhi for confirmation, and when she nodded, the blonde smiled. "Fujioka Natsumi."

Kaoru noticed that Minako had only gestured vaguely in his and Hikaru's direction, never pointing them out specifically. The rational side of his mind said she only knew them by acquaintance, so she couldn't possibly tell them apart. The irrational side couldn't help but feel resentful. He and Hikaru were two separate individuals with different personalities. Why couldn't anyone see that?

Still, he pasted on his host smile, knowing his brother was doing the same. As one, they bowed, taking Ami's right hand in their own. "The pleasure is ours, Mizuno-san," they said as one.

Ami placed her other hand over her heart. "Oh my."

Minako looked from Ami to the twins. "You may want to let go of her before she faints," she warned.

"Of course," they replied. They released her hand, but their touches lingered a tiny fraction longer than necessary, and what part they could see of Ami's skin turned even redder.

Minako hid a giggle behind her pure white fan and patted her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ami-chan. They have that effect on everyone," she pretended to whisper conspiratorially.

"We do try –" Hikaru began, a smirk forming on his lips.

"– our best," Kaoru finished, his wicked expression mirroring his brother's perfectly.

Minako put a hand to her forehead, mimicking a swoon. The boys pretended to pout as Ami and Haruhi laughed. Minako grinned as she turned to Haruhi. "So, Natsumi, you guys were looking for Usagi-chan?"

Haruhi nodded. "We were hoping to catch up with her some time tonight."

"Well, I don't know…" Minako looked around at the crowds of people milling in the hallways and heading towards the ballroom. "That'll be hard, considering she's hobnobbing with the best and brightest of us right now. I can guarantee she's somewhere in there –" She nodded towards the grand ballroom. "– having a horrible time."

Hikaru's eyebrows knit together. "A 'horrible' time?" he asked. "I thought gala events like these were supposed to be the complete opposite."

"If it were just a regular party, sure," Minako replied, shrugging. "But if there's one thing to know about Usagi-chan…"

"She doesn't feel like she belongs here." Ami picked up where Minako left off. "Sometimes she gets terribly stressed."

Kaoru listened attentively to everything they said. "She feels too much pressure," he stated quietly.

"She's doing the standard meet-and-greet," Hikaru said, still slightly puzzled. "Mom makes us do it all the time whenever she throws a function at our place."

"Yes, but we grew up with it," Kaoru retorted, shaking his head. "Usagi's had to learn the responsibilities of a heiress in a little over a year. We've had most of our lives." Kaoru didn't like the feeling of dread creeping up on him the more he learned about Usagi.

"It doesn't help that this is her essential debut into upper class society," Minako added with a sigh.

Hikaru whistled, seeming to finally realize the potential distress Usagi was under. "And so, quadruple the pressure," he replied.

"… Or she could be perfectly fine," Haruhi pitched in, breaking the gloomy thoughts circling over their little group.

"And there's that option," Hikaru said, slinging an arm around Kaoru. "We won't know anything for sure until we find her."

"We'll see her eventually," Kaoru stated, eyes already scanning the crowd for the back of a familiar blonde head.

Ami tightened the ribbon holding her mask together. "Why don't we move on to the ballroom?" she suggested. "She's probably on the dance floor."

"Oh yeah! She's probably putting all her dancing lessons to good use right now. That was one of the big things she was stressed about," Minako revealed, shaking her head. "She's always afraid of tripping or some such nonsense." The group joined the flow of people heading towards the open ceiling-high doors that led to the ballroom as Minako continued to talk. "That's a bunch of baloney because once you see her dance, she's very graceful."

The group moved with the crowd as the grand ballroom was revealed to them. Grand wasn't a big enough word to describe the sheer size of the room. They stood at the top of a balcony that had two curving marble staircases on either side, which winded down to the dance floor level. There was an orchestra playing at the back as couples danced in the middle. Tables for sitting and eating were lined up against the right near the tall picture windows that had a view of the courtyards. The left side of the room had the bar, buffet spread, and a few more tables with a view of the garden. The moon was already out so the outside was lit with strategically placed candles to give a soft romantic atmosphere.

Haruhi's eyes widened behind her mask, still not quite used to the wealth of her friends. "What do we do now?"

Kaoru looped her right arm through his left, while Hikaru looped her left arm through his right. They began to lead her down the staircase to their right, nodding to random people who looked their way. "We mingle," they said.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" a cheery voice called.

The group looked up to see a familiar blonde Host Club King descending upon them when they reached the base of the stairs. Though he wore a gold mask with white trimmings, his dramatic gestures with his hands were unmistakable for anyone else.

Hikaru started, "Milord! How did you know –"

"– it was us?" Kaoru finished, tilting his head to the side.

"I'd recognize you devilish twins a mile away," Tamaki proclaimed with a triumphant smile. He turned his gaze to Haruhi who stood in the middle. "And who is this lovely princess?"

Haruhi sighed. "It's me, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. "Ha –"

Kaoru reached forward and slapped a hand over Tamaki's mouth. "Ha, ha! You're right, it is Natsumi-chan!" He slipped his arm from Haruhi's so he could stand next to Tamaki and nudge him in the side. He kept the confused looking Minako and Ami in the corner of his sight. "Haruhi's cousin, remember?"

Tamaki's expression went from shocked to puzzled. "Wha-?" he asked behind Kaoru's hand.

"Our poor lord," Hikaru said with a sigh. He too let go of Haruhi to slip an arm around Tamaki's shoulders instead. "He's so forgetful sometimes."

Tamaki made more muffled sounds, this time sounding more annoyed.

"Why don't you take a turn around the dance floor with Minako-san?" Hikaru suggested, pushing the Host Club King towards the blushing blonde.

Tamaki stumbled forward, but straightened with the grace of someone befitting his station. Not wanting to offend, he readily offered his hand and bowed. "If the lady wishes," he said pleasantly.

Minako couldn't take her eyes off him. "Yes, please," she whispered, placing her hand in his slowly.

Seeming to sense her nervousness, Tamaki gently gripped her hand and smiled at her. He drew her next to him and led her to the dance floor. While Tamaki whispered to her, Kaoru noticed that he looked over his shoulder at Haruhi. Haruhi was oblivious as she talked to Hikaru. Kaoru saw something flash through Tamaki's eyes. Then Tamaki lowered his head and turned back towards the center of the room.

Kaoru watched Tamaki and Minako walk away. Then his eyes inevitably went farther and roamed over the dancing couples he could see from his vantage point by the stairs. No one stood out and he squashed the feeling of disappointment that settled in his stomach.

_There's nothing to be disappointed about,_ he thought to himself.

His attention turned back to the group when Hikaru asked, "What do you say, Haruhi? Want to take a spin with me?"

Kaoru witnessed Hikaru holding his hand out to Haruhi. He watched in resignation as Haruhi joined hands with him.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? You'll just drag me anyway," Haruhi replied, shrugging.

Hikaru grinned. "You know me oh so well." He raised her hand and twirled her into his arms, leading her to the dance floor with a laugh. When she responded with a smile, a smug expression crossed Hikaru's face.

Kaoru nodded when Hikaru looked back and winked. He hoped his grin didn't seem too fake or it would be another thing for Hikaru to confront him about later. He sighed and turned back to ask Ami to dance when he saw her shyly following Kyoya – _where did he come from?_ – to the dance floor. Suddenly, he was very much alone.

_Great,_ he thought, closing his eyes. _Just great._

As socialites mingled around him, Kaoru's only urge was to get something to drink. He crossed over to the base of the other stairs before he continued on to the bar. He signaled the bartender. "Shirley Temple," he said. Kaoru's eyes trailed the ballroom, this time from the other side of the room, while he waited for his drink.

"Kao-chan!"

He turned around to find the short third year beaming up at him from behind a cheerful bunny mask. Kaoru chuckled and said, "Hunny-senpai, when they say masquerade ball, I don't think that's the kind of mask they have in mind."

"I know that!" Hunny replied. "Takashi has my other mask. But I'm using this one for fun." He giggled, tapping the plastic rosy cheeks. "I saw you come over here and I wanted to show it to you!"

"Well." Kaoru leaned down and smiled. "It's very, very cute."

Hunny bounced. "Thank you!"

"One Shirley Temple."

Kaoru turned to get his drink from the bartender, but Hunny latched onto his arm and began pulling him in the other direction. "Hunny-senpai, what are you –" He yelped as he was tugged between two waiters and barely missed knocking them over.

As Kaoru was dragged through the crowd, he couldn't help but overhear snippets of conversation as people began looking towards the right curving staircase of the ballroom.

"Oh! That must be her, Ginzuishou-san's granddaughter!"

"She's supposed to inherit, right?"

"Wow, she's gorgeous!"

"She looks just like Serenity…"

Curious, he tried to pinpoint Usagi through the crowd, but it was impossible to see over the hundreds of heads, all while trying not to trip as he followed the shorter host club member. Finally, the third year stopped at a table close to the dance floor, where Mori was sitting.

"Hunny-senpai, why did you take me back here?" Kaoru asked, a little annoyed. He felt his heartbeat return to its normal rate as he caught his breath. "I was just getting a drink –"

Hunny brought a finger to his lips, shushing him. He pointed at a spot behind Kaoru. "_Look_."

Kaoru turned.

And promptly became breathless all over again.

The girl standing on the outskirts of the dance floor could be no one else but Usagi. Though her traditional hairstyle of two long pigtails was gone, he would recognize her beaming smile anywhere. Her lovely draping hair was partly pinned up in a complicated array of twists and diamond barrettes, while the rest of her long locks fell down her back past her waist. She looked nothing short of enchanting in her flowing gown of pure white. Silver glitter trailed along the hem and lower part of the skirt, sparkling just right under the light of the chandeliers. The hem touched the ground but when she moved her skirt slightly, he noticed her silver high heels. Her shoulders were bare save for the white straps of the dress that were each about an inch in width. There was also a sparse amount of glitter sprinkled on the bust. The modest crystal pendant she wore around her neck called attention to the hint of cleavage shown by her low-cut dress, but tastefully so. There were diamond studs in her ears and the silver chain around her wrist matched the chain of her pendant. A single charm of a diamond crescent moon hung upon the bracelet.

The last ornament of her ensemble was the pure white mask on her face. Kaoru noticed the matching silver swirls and curves design not unlike his own mask. Only a few diamonds dotted the surface, but they twinkled along with the glitter. The white ribbon holding the mask in place disappeared underneath her locks of hair.

Usagi was talking to a black-haired man with a ponytail. The man turned his head and Kaoru recognized him as Kou Seiya, pop star extraordinaire. She shook her head at something he said, smiling softly. One would think she wasn't nervous at all. In fact, she seemed very much in her element among upper class society. She gave her companion a small wave before she blended in amongst the crowd on the dance floor.

Forgetting everyone else around him, Kaoru moved forward as if in a trance and tried to keep her in his sight. But then she past behind one couple and disappeared. Kaoru turned his head to the right and left, but there was no sign of her. He frowned.

Realizing he was standing in the middle of the dance floor, he was about to head back when he caught a scent of vanilla. Then there was a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye and he nearly got whiplash turning his head.

And she was there, right in front of him, as if she were waiting the whole time.

There was a secret smile on her beautiful face. "Hello, Kaoru."

Though mesmerized by the sight of her, he was still able to think of his mask and his hairstyle for the evening. "How –"

Usagi took his hand and slowly drew it to her waist. She then placed her own hand on his shoulder. "I'd know you anywhere," she said, looking into his eyes. She grabbed his other hand and then began to dance among the other couples.

Kaoru snapped out of his daze and gently took back the lead, his hold strengthening ever so slightly on her waist. He led Usagi in the waltz, noting how she handled giving him the lead gracefully. Every step she made was perfect and her smile was oddly serene.

He wondered if she was thinking about their dance by the fountain.

He was about to ask her when she mumbled something too soft for him to hear.

"I'm sorry?"

She leaned in close, the side of her head brushing against the corner of his mouth. The edge of her mask pricked his cheek. Stray locks of blonde hair tickled his lips as she whispered, "What do you want from me?"

He paused, looking down at her glittering hair. "I –" Usagi stumbled slightly in her footwork, and Kaoru easily covered for her mistake, swinging her back into the pattern with ease. He could see her blush out of the corner of his eye. "I…"

She looked to the side, watching all the other dancing couples and smiled for the crowd. "I understand if you can't answer. But I want you to know something." Kaoru didn't miss the seriousness in her tone and he tightened his hold on her waist, bracing himself.

The orchestra began to wind down as Usagi gripped his shoulder, almost as if she were trying to draw strength from him. He felt her tremble underneath his hands. "… I care about you. So much so that I– I…" The waltz stopped just as she confessed, "… I feel like I'm falling way too fast." She hesitated and then kissed his cheek. She lingered there and her mask tickled his skin. Then she stepped away from him, curtsying.

His ingrained manners made him bow in return, but inside, his heart raced. The two stood across from each other, neither one willing to break the silence that had fallen over them. Kaoru stared into her sapphire eyes, an indescribable emotion welling up inside him, and he wished he did know what he truly wanted from her.

Another song started and he lifted his hand towards her again. Someone else grabbed him before he or Usagi could react. "Let's dance!" an annoyingly familiar voice exclaimed. Kaoru tried to pull away but she was freakishly strong as she dragged him to another section of the dance floor.

"Black-senpai," he stated exasperatedly as the masked redhead turned around and began to lead. "I was in the middle of something."

"Ah-ha! I knew you would know it was me," she said with a satisfied grin. Her mask was a mass of pretentious feathers and glitter that matched her olive ball gown.

_It was more your obnoxious voice than your face,_ he thought with a mental roll of the eyes.

"And please, I've told you to call me Emerald." The third year giggled in what he assumed was supposed to be coquettish, but only served to grate on his nerves. "Besides, you looked utterly horrified. I was only rescuing you."

Kaoru forcefully took the lead back and led her in another form of the waltz, though he put as much distance as possible between them. "I wasn't horrified. I was at a loss for words." Usagi's confession rang in his ears and he felt the same pleasurable thrill he got the first time he heard it. He wasn't quite ready to analyze what that meant though, so he took this dance with Emerald as a chance to clear his head. He tried to tune her out, but her irksome voice wasn't something easily ignored.

"How do you feel about Tsukino-san?"

Kaoru started, looking down at her. "Pardon?"

Emerald returned his stare haughtily, not the least bit uncomfortable in her nosiness. "How do you feel about Tsukino-san?"

Kaoru didn't like the thinly veiled disgust in her tone when she said Usagi's last name. His previously polite tone grew cold. "I don't think that's any of your business."

She squeezed his shoulder possessively. "Has she sunk her claws into you, too?"

Kaoru resisted the urge to dig his fingers into her waist. "Excuse me?"

Emerald babbled on, unaware of the hole she was digging for herself. "She's not truly upper class, you know. She comes from a commoner upbringing. You and your brother deserve so much more than that. You deserve a woman befitting your station, not someone out for your name and money. You should always be aware of manipulative women like her." She looked at him in concern, but he could see the deception in it. "I thought you should know."

Kaoru wanted nothing more than to fling her away from him. At the same time, he didn't want to make a scene, fully aware he was at a party being thrown by Usagi's grandfather. So he simply gritted his teeth and said nothing, allowing Emerald to prattle on. The foolish girl was oblivious to her partner's growing ire. When the song ended, Kaoru immediately took his hands off her and stepped away, bowing stiffly.

Emerald curtsied and fluttered her eyelashes. "That was delightful. I hope we can have another dance soon."

Kaoru straightened to his full height. "I'm quite sure I'll be too busy then." He gazed at her coolly, making his feelings known. "Good day, Black-san." He began to turn around, but was stopped when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Hitachiin-san! Whatever do you mean?" Emerald seemed genuinely confused and he found some part of himself pitying her. "Didn't you enjoy dancing with me?"

The pity he felt for her was miniscule to his annoyance and anger. "I have more fun in calculus class," he replied. He nodded towards her hand. "Now, if you would please release me."

She ignored his request. Instead, her sharp eyes narrowed and her grip tightened. "It's _that_ girl, isn't it?" she spat out.

Kaoru felt his anger heighten through the thrumming of his veins. "It's more to do with the fact that you are a spoiled little princess who thinks she can get anything she wants," he spat out. "You're selfish and rude. Plus your laugh is very irritating."

"How dare you!" she hissed. Kaoru half-expected for her hair to stand on end. "Do you know who I am?"

He wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Do you know who _I_ am?" he replied sharply. "You think your name means something? You're not even a blip on the radar."

Emerald seemed to see she was losing his good graces, not realizing she never had it in the first place. She tried turning on the waterworks instead. "Why are you being so cruel? I just want to get to know you better," she said, sniffling. "Don't you feel our connection?"

"Connection?" He scoffed and shook his head. He narrowed his eyes at her tears. "Answer me this, then. Who am I?"

She went from pleading to confused. "Hitachiin-san."

"Nice try," he said, tone low and dangerous. "Who am _I_?" He pointed to himself.

Her eyes darted to his hair, and she blanched. "Why, you're- you are –" She hesitated, before plunging right in, obviously guessing. "– Hikaru-san, ne?"

He was used to the sting of disappointment. "Wrong." He watched her pale, but felt no sympathy for her. "You claim to know my brother and I so well, but you don't. I see right through you," he muttered lowly, glaring. "I hate liars. Now, _let me go_."

Emerald took her hand off his shoulder immediately. She looked visibly shaken. He began to walk away, but stopped and turned around once more. "Commoner upbringing or not, Tsukino Usagi is more of a lady than you could ever hope to be." He smiled pleasantly at her, though there was no sincerity behind it. "I thought you should know," he repeated the words she said earlier.

She stared at him in shock and Kaoru left her like that. He proceeded back to his table with the Host Club, disgusted with his encounter. Girls like Emerald reminded him of how shallow some of his peers could be. He saw his brother and his friends laughing heartily, but he realized that there was only one person he wanted to see at that moment. There was something he had to say.

He looked around the room, trying to spot a familiar pure white mask and blonde head of hair. He came up to the Host Club and asked, "Where's Usagi-chan?"

Hikaru looked put out, but Hunny and Mori glanced around. "I'm not sure, Kao-chan," Hunny said. "I only see Tama-chan on the dance floor."

Kyoya's glasses glinted under the chandelier light. "She's by the buffet tables, talking to Mayor Ryuuzaki. Actually, she's standing right by Haruhi." He sipped a bit of his tea.

Kaoru felt determination course through him as he finally spotted her. "I need to talk to her."

Kaoru began making his way across the ballroom, keeping Usagi in his line of sight. He watched her make polite conversation with someone he recognized as a politician his mother supported. They seemed to be making their goodbyes, and Kaoru sped up in hopes of catching her for another dance. There was a flash of red hair, and he could only watch as Emerald bumped into her and continued walking. Usagi stumbled forward and the apple cider in her hands spilled out onto the dress of the person closest to her.

Shocked, Usagi dropped her champagne flute on the ground as she stared at the stain in muted horror. The sound of breaking glass attracted the attention of the people around them, who began to whisper behind their masks and drinks. Kaoru seemed rooted to the spot as he watched Usagi. She was trembling, but she had the peace of mind to grab napkins from the buffet table. She began to wipe at the stain.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She was too terrified to lift her head and see the victim of her clumsiness. "I'm sorry."

While Usagi couldn't look, Kaoru did. Relief flooded him when it didn't turn out to be a self-involved socialite. The person with the cider stain on her dress was Haruhi. She bent down and stilled Usagi's hands, murmuring what Kaoru assumed were reassuring words.

He finally moved forward, propelled by the whispers he could hear around him.

"Oh my, did you see what happened?"

"Isn't that Ginzuishou's granddaughter?"

"She just spilled a drink on that poor girl's dress!"

"How embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? More like humiliating."

Kaoru's scowl deepened with each negative comment he heard. Usagi's tear-stained face made his chest ache in a strange way. However, another man intercepted him just as he was about to reach her. Before Kaoru knew what was happening, the black haired stranger gathered Usagi into his arms. Usagi didn't seem to notice. Kaoru could tell she was trying to compose herself. Haruhi's hand dropped from her shoulder and she stood awkwardly to the side, uncaring of the stain on her lavender dress.

Kaoru felt as if everything around him became muted and all he could focus on was the couple a few feet away. Something twisted inside him as the stranger tucked a lock of hair behind Usagi's ear and whispered to her. She stilled and slowly looked up. Kaoru didn't like how her eyes widened or her soft intake of breath.

And if the sharp pain digging into his heart was any indication, Kaoru certainly didn't like the sight of her reaching up to return the stranger's embrace.


End file.
